


Ghostbusters Hannigram

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff and Crack, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Minor Character Death, Mischa Lecter Lives, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Piano Sex, Scents & Smells, Slimer (ghostbusters) - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal), Unexpected Engagement, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Sex, healing blood, playboy magazines, toe sucking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: ghost busters hannigram crack fic...eso es





	1. Chapter 1

El pequeño movió el banco para subir al pantry. Abrió la alacena y sacó una bolsa de galletas. Cerro y bajó con cuidado. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó un galón de leche. Colocó todo en el piso y movió el banco cerca de la mesa de la cocina. Subió la leche y galletas. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió leche, luego un plato y coloco sobre este 4 galletas.  
-La cena esta lista!

  
Esta era su rutina de todas las noches desde que su madre murió hacia 2 años. El pequeño tenía 5 años. Su padre trabajaba de noche como empleado de seguridad en un bar. Muchas veces llegaba con aliento alcohólico. Al pequeño eso no le preocupaba, no estaba solo de noche. Siempre tenía compañia.

  
Guardó las cosas en su lugar y fue a la sala. Sus rizos de color chocolate saltaban con cada pequeño paso que daba. Puso el plato de galletas y el vaso de leche sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

  
El TV estaba frente al sofá. Buscó el control remoto con la vista y sus enormes ojos azules lo localizaron en un librero. Estaba alto. Empezó a escalarlo pero una pálida mano lo tomó antes de que pudiese subir más.

  
El pequeño bajó y estiró su mano para recibir el control remoto.

-Gracias.

Regresó al sofá y encendió la TV. Puso un canal de caricaturas y se acomodó. 

  
Una hora después estaba dormido. Acostado en el sofá. El plato de galletas vacio, asi tambien el vaso de leche. El TV seguía transmitiendo caricaturas. La puerta principal se abrió.

  
Un hombre recio de barba y bigote, rizos café y ojos verdes entró por la puerta. Se detuvo al llegar a la sala y ver la escena. Observó por unos momentos al niño. Sonrió y se acercó despacio.

  
Se arrodilló y acariciando la mejilla del pequeño lo despertó. El pequeño abrió los ojos y sonrió somnoliento.  
-Papa?...  
-Will...Ve a la cama, no tienes que esperarme todas las noches. Ve a dormir. ..Voy a ducharme y subiré a arroparte, de acuerdo?  
-mhhmm  
-Bien.

  
El hombre alborotó los rizos de Will y se fué. Will miró por un momento hasta que el hombre se perdió de vista. Luego se giró hacia la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como los suyos, que estaba sentada en un esquina del sofá.  
-Buenas noxhes, mamá.

  
La mujer sonrió y el pequeño Will subió a su habitación.

  
La mujer despareció en una neblina ligera difuminandose como el humo de un cigarrillo.


	2. Chapter 2

*...27 años despues... *

  
El edificio estaba a oscuras. El Dr. Will Graham avanzaba con su espectroscopio en la mano girandolo hacia derech e izquierda con cada paso que daba. A varios metros detrás de él lo seguían dos colegas con los que hacia años trabajaba.

  
Se habían embarcado en este tipo de aventura después de desarrollar el delicado software que les permitía determinar la presencia de "inquilinos" en una locación.

  
Esta era de decima vez que lo probaban. El Dr. Jimmy Price lo perfeccionaba más con cada experiencia. El sostenía la pequeña minilaptop mientras su amigo el Dr. Brian Zeller sostenía la cámara de luz negra que tenia conexión directa a la laptop y enviaba los videos en vivo para ser guardados automáticamente.

Will ya había escrito algunos artículos en algunas revistas especializadas. Asi fue como sus colegas y él hicieron contacto. El primer artículo había sido lo que los hizo acercarse hace unos cuantos años atrás cuando aun estudiaban sus carreras.

  
Años después coincidirían en trabajar para la misma alma mater. Donde en su tiempo libre y con recursos propios bajo el permiso y conocimiento del director llevarían a cabo experimentos y estudios a profundidad sobre el fenómeno que en ese momento estudiaban. 

  
Hubo un leve sonido de pezuñas. Will se detuvo y con una mano hizo seña a sus colegas para que se mantuvieran en silencio.

Avanzó unos pasos por el pasillo oscuro y vió pasar una silueta borrosa frente a una puerta y desparecer a través de ella.

  
La señal del espectroscopio estaba en luz roja. Era una entidad bastante sólida. Se acomodó los lentes y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió muy despacio.

  
Lo que vio en el suelo de la habitacion lo sorprendió.

  
Un perro de melena corta dorada acostado en el piso mordisqueba la pelota de goma roja que Will había colocado en la habitación de los niños media hora después que la familia se había retirado para dejarlos trabajar.

  
El can lo miró y ladró una vez mientras movia la cola de lado a lado felizmente. Will sonrió.  
-Hola...amiguito...

  
El celular de Will timbró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y miró el número del remitente.  
-Maldición!... es Jack...

  
El perro desapareció y la pelota rodó un poco. Brian que estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta bajó la cámara y dejó de grabar.

  
-Hola, Jack...que?... mi último artículo?..pe..pero...Jack!...Está bien...sii..entiendo...si están conmigo...ya vamos..

  
Will guardó el celular y miró al techo. Gritó asustando a Brian Y Jimmy que estaban en el pasillo frente a la puerta de la habitación.  
-MALDITA SEA!...MIERDA!...


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco años. Cinco malditos años dando clases de criminilogía forense . Cinco años de desvelos, sufriendo las peores asignaciones y ensayos jamás escritos en la historia, soportando los avances o intentos de avances del desgraciado Chilton cada vez que lo encontraba en una reunión o en el campus o las miradas y el acoso silencioso del perturbador conserje Brown.

Estaba molesto había dado sangre, sudor y lágrimas a la universidad...y hoy el ultimo día de Jack Crawford como director de la universidad había decidido despedirlos a causa de la publicación de su ultimo artículo sobre la existencia de lo paranormal y su interacción con los vivos. Su día no podia empeorar más....pero Will no sabia que si podian.

Estaba empacando todas sus cosas y el equipo que habían logrado acumular durante cinco años gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de el Dr. Jimmy Price , el Dr. Brian Zeller y él. Años de investigación echados a la basura en un solo día. Estaba más allá del enojo y la frustración.

Jimmy y Brian trabajaban en silencio. Guardando todo con cuidado en cajas de cartón que etiquetaban después.

Se comunicaban con miradas furtivas. Jimmy parecía estar visiblemente más triste. Brian puso su mano en el hombro del científico y apretó un poco. Jimmy lo miró y asintió para luego bajar la mirada.

Will gruñó y puso con fuerza ambas manos en el escritorio. Su cabeza colgaba entre sus hombros. Estaba decepcionado.

Empezo murmurando y luego gritó las últimas palabras.

-Maldita sea!. Todo por un artículo de esa peliroja desgraciada... tenía que mencionar donde trabajo...y luego viene un culo pomposo y decide prescindir del laboratorio de investigación paranormal !... como si esa mierda fuese a limpiar el nombre de la Universidad...cuando la culpa es de Freddy Lounds por acosarme!... Maldita sea...maldita mujer!...maldito Jack!...maldito nuevo rector!

Mientras tanto Brian y Jimmy trataban de hacer señas a Will para que callara o bajara la voz. Will estaba furioso.

-Que! ...no es como si ese culo pomposo estuviera aqui...no entendería nada de nuestras investigaciones...probablemente debe estar viendo que más recortes hará en la Universidad...en su oficina...escuche que es un maldito conde....

Brian y Jimmy estaban mudos. Sus rostros pasaron de sorpresa a shock. De estar sudando y sonriendo a un verde enfermizo. Will calló y murmuró mientras se erguía tenso.

-Por favor...No me digan que esta detrás de mí....

Jimmy y Brian asistieron aún con los ojos grandes y las bocas medio abiertas. Will cerró los ojos y tragó grueso

Una voz elegante y con un sensual acento rompió el silencio.

-Dr. Graham sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina...solo será un momento...


	4. Chapter 4

Will miró hacia el techo y se giró lentamente . En el umbral de la puerta estaba un atractivo y elegante hombre. En su mente Will pensó "ay, Dios. Estoy jodido".

En la oficina, el nuevo rector observaba en silencio a Will, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no moverse mucho.

-Mi nombre es Hannibal Lecter...  
-Usted ya sabe mi nombre...me...disculpo por lo que dije...fue prejuicioso de mi parte criticarlo sin conocerlo, Dr. Lecter...  
\- Esta bien, Dr. Graham...es comprensible bajo el estrés por el que pasa actualmente...

Will asintió y se levantó de la silla. Hannibal levantó una ceja y con un gesto de su mano invitó a Will a tomar asiento nuevamente. Will lo consideró por unos segundos y se volvió a sentar.

-Quiero que sepa que la decisión de prescindir de sus servicios y los de sus colegas no fue mía...la tomó el ex director Crawford tras el artículo que difamó nuestra alma mater hace unos dias... yo le pedí que esperara mi presencia antes de tomar alguna decisión, pero debió retirarse por problemas familiares antes de lo acordado...  
-mmmm...exactamente..cual es su punto..Dr.?

Hannibal sonrió. No sería fácil capturar el interés de Will. Lo que hacía de la situacion algo más interesante.

-Iré al grano Dr. Graham...tengo curiosidad en el tema que usted estudia...pero la curiosidad no es suficiente para justificar el espacio y recursos utilizados bajo el techo del alma mater... por lo tanto.. le propongo un trato que le resultara tentador espero...

Dijo esto mirando lascivamente a Will. Este ultimo se sonrojó de pies a cabeza como un tomate humano y le contesto airadamente.

-Si está tratando de insinuarseme..dejeme decirle que no voy a ofrecer mi tracero por semejante trato...mi investigación es muy seria y cubre potenciales beneficios que podrían ser de utilidad para la humanidad en el futuro... no estoy dispuesto a ...

Hannibal lo interrumpió calmadamente.

-Aunque su proposición suena muy atrayente...me temo que me refiero a ser parte del equipo de investigación...  
-Perdon, que?....ohhh..

Will abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como pez y aclaró su garganta mientras miraba a un lado por causa de la vergüenza.

-Estoy dispuesto a financiar un nuevo local y equipo necesario...siempre y cuando pueda formar parte de su equipo Dr. Graham. Claro que me informara de cualquier progreso en su investigación... estaría más que complacido de estudiar más... a fondo sus teorías.. y le devolvería el puesto a usted y sus colegas por supuesto...

\- ammm...si me permite... quisiera consultar con mis colegas antes de tomar una decisión...  
-Por supuesto... cuando podría esperar su respuesta?...  
\- En... en unos minutos...solo...solo iré a hablar con ellos en nuestra oficina...antigua oficina perdón...ya...ya regreso...

Will se levantó a prisa y salió casi corriendo de la oficina del nuevo rector.

Minutos después discutía con Brian y Jimmy las condiciones de la propuesta y el malentendido inicial. Brian lo interpelo.

\- A que te refieres q lo consultorías con nosotros... por que demonios no aceptaste de inmediato...hombre, por Dios si el sujeto solo quiere tu trasero pues muévelo... tenemos que comer y pagar deudas... deja de ser heterosexual por un rato...no es como si te fueras a acostar con el... solo..solo.. tu sabes... coquetea un poco...mueve ese trasero parado que tienes..

\- Oh, cállate la boca Brian... además... no soy gay!..soy bi..

Jimmy murmuró interrumpiendo la línea de la conversación.

-Una vez estaba tan ebrio que me levanté al tipo más guapo del bar, me cogió toda la noche.... Cuando desperté en la mañana me dí cuenta que era una mujer...fue el mejor sexo con "strap on" que tuve...

Will y Brian lo miraron como si estuviera demente.

-Por Dios, Jimmy estas asustando a Will. Lo que queremos es que mueva las pestañas y el trasero un poco..  
-BRIAN!!  
-Que?...el tipo miraba tu trasero con cara de caníbal mientras hablabas pestes de él... vale la pena el intento.

Will suspiró y se restregó la cara con las manos para luego pasársela por el cabello. Debía regresar y aceptar la propuesta. Respiró profundo y caminó de vuelta a la oficina del Dr. Lecter.


	5. Chapter 5

-Me alegra que llegáramos a un acuerdo, Dr. Graham.  
Dijo Hannibal mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Will al tiempo que le abría la puerta.  
-Ok. Ummm...esta noche tenemos una cacería a las 8 pm en casa de una colega. Le enviaré la dirección al celular por si le interesa.  
-Por supuesto. Estaría encantado.

Hannibal retiró su mano del hombro se Will para darle una de sus tarjetas de presentación.  
-Adiós, Dr. Lecter.  
-Hasta luego, Dr. Graham.

Hannibal sonrió mientras Will caminaba de regreso al laboratorio con sus colegas.

Hannibal respiró profundamente el aroma que Will dejaba a su paso. El aroma de bosque húmedo, hojas y viento otoñal; Flores silvestres y la frescura de una fuente de agua vírgen. El perfume de su hogar. El aroma de su pareja ideal.

En el mundo secreto del que provenía el aroma de su hogar era reproducido en la feromonas de su pareja ideal. Si el aroma era idéntico entonces significaba que la compatibilidad entre ambos seres era total.

Lo que más sorprendía a Hannibal era la realidad de que su pareja fuese un ser humano.

Cerró la puerta de su oficina. Se sirvió un trago de whiskey y se sentó en su silla reclinable. Cerró los ojos y pensó en como había logrado encontrar a su pareja en un momento en que pensaba que llegaría a la centuria antes de que eso pasara. No era raro entre su especie encontrar a su pareja durante los primeros cien años de su existencia.

Hannibal era diferente en otras cosas a sus congéneres. Para empezar en términos humanos era un caníbal. Quizás entre ellos no sería considerado tal, ya que no comía humanos...solo supra-seres como él.

*Un mes atras*

Hannibal caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad de la que pronto sería rector. Su amigo de algunos años, Jack Crawford lo había citado en su oficina para conversar sobre la transición y luego darle un tour guiado.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, un aroma familiar lo envolvió. Hannibal se detuvo. Sería posible que dentro de los muros de la alma mater pudiese encontrarse un supra-ser 100% compatible con él.

Hannibal había perdido interés en encontrar al ser después de que su hermana casi muriese a manos de otros supra-seres de diferente especie.

Hannibal los había devorado y desde entónces se había propuesto eliminar a todo supra-ser sin importar su tipo que presentara una conducta indeseable frente a su especie y en ocasiones frente a humanos. No todos era groseros. Algunos eran una compañía agradable como su ex alumna Alana Bloom.

El perfume se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a un salón de clases en especial. El aroma le recordaba los bosques de su antiguo hogar en Lituania. Recuerdos de su querida Mischa llegaron a su mente. Dias felices cuando adornaba su cabello rubio con flores silvestres.

Se asomó por una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Hannibal estaba confundido.

No era alguien de su especie, ni siquiera era un supra-ser.  
Era un ser humano.

No era algo común. Pero las parejas supra-humano que existieron a lo largo de la historia habían sido escasas. Más por que antiguamente ni se mezclaban en el mundo humano. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado.

Y hannibal no podía negar que era la criatura más hermosa y sexy que había visto entre los humanos.

Su aroma le hacía agua la boca, lo que denotaba la completa compatibilidad entre ambos.

Detuvo una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior. Un alumno llamó por su apellido al profesor.

Hannibal volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la oficina de Jack.  
El Dr. Graham sería suyo.


	6. Chapter 6

-Gracias por venir, Will. No sé que más hacer. Acabo de adquirir esta casa y no puedo venderla así. No quisiera mudarme. Es perfecta y los "incidentes" han sido muchos. Curiosos y en ocasiones románticos pero inofensivos en general. Solo quiero saber quien es y si está bien que continúe aqui. Si no me hará daño.

Alana se pasó la mano por el cabello. Will sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Haremos lo posible por responder a tus preguntas. Ve a descansar. Nos encargaremos de todo.

Alana tomó las llaves de su auto.

-Gracias. -Volveré por la mañana. Oh...

Un brazo rodeó los hombros de Will que se quedó tieso.   
-Buenas noches, Alana. Que agradable coincidencia.

Sonrió Hannibal mientras su brazo seguía rodeando los hombros de Will. Más allá del fastidio y para no dar explicaciones, Will no dijo nada. Solo puso su mejor cara de poker.

-Hola, Hannibal. Que sorpresa. Nuevo pasatiempo?  
Dijo Alana sonriendo. Notó claramente que Will había capturado el interés de Hannibal.

\- Nueva pasión...  
Contestó Hannibal con una sonrisa como la del gato que encontró la crema.

Cuando Alana se fue, Will iba a arrancarle el brazo a Hannibal cuando la mano de éste bajó lentamente por su columna. Los cabellos de todo el cuerpo de Will se erizaron y sintió un maravilloso perfume llenar sus sentidos. No reaccionó hasta unos segundos después cuando estuvo sólo.

No entendía lo que había pasado. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la van, que estaba afuera, para bajar el equipo.

Jimmy y Brian estaban probando los equipos dentro. Hannibal estaba de espaldas a la van viendo hacia las ventanas del piso superior con el seño fruncido.

Había una presencia supra en la casa.

Se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro al percibir el perfume de Will acercándose con pasos rápidos y determinados.

-Que demonios fue eso?!...espero seriedad de su parte durante las investigaciones...y más delante de una colega, Dr. Lecter!  
-Hannibal.  
-Que?...No voy a tutearlo...no somos amigos..  
Dijo Will rechinando los dientes ante semejante atrevimiento.  
-Mis disculpas, Will. No volverá a suceder...por hoy...  
-Que demon...

Hannibal caminó hacia la casa dejando a Will atrás. Le fascinaba jugar con Will. Sus mejillas rojas de íra o vergüenza eran un vision deseada cada día.

-Ya tenemos media hora de estar aca y no hemos visto nada...ummm donde está tu sombra?  
-No es mi sombra, Brian. Y no soy su niñera!. Yo que sé.  
-Yo con gusto sería su niñera...  
Murmuró Jimmy. Brian lo miró enojado.  
-Que?. Imposible no mirar semejante macho alfa...  
Dijo Jimmy riendo de la cara de Will, que volteó los ojos de fastidio.

En una habitación lejos de oídos humanos dos supra-seres se miraban fijamente.  
-Gusto en conocerla Srita. Verger.  
-El gusto es mío, Dr. Lecter. Es la primera vez que veo un wendigo de cerca...  
Sonrió coqueta Margot Verger.

-No puedo decir que se la primera vez que veo un elfo, pero sí uno con tal hermosura. Qué la trae a esta casa?  
-Oh...la bella Alana..por supuesto. He estado observándola desde que capturó mi atención hace un par de semanas. Solo quería verla en su ambiente.  
-Ciertamente es una humana encantadora...y muy buena amiga también. Pero me temo que la manera en que se ha aproximado la está asustando un poco. Ella cree que es un fantasma..tal vez con un enfoque menos etéreo y más "humano" , tendría más oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Margot abandonó su casi invisible forma para retomar una más humana y sólida como la de Hannibal. Era una mujer muy elegante y atractiva en su forma humana.

Hannibal rió bajito y señaló una de sus orejas.  
-Las orejas de elfo tambien, Margot.  
-Oh...si. mi error...

Margot cubrió sus orejas puntiagudas con sus manos y cuando las bajo tenía orejas humanas comunes.

Hannibal sonrió y procedió a decirle la ubicación y horario de la cafetería que frecuentaba Alana casi todas las mañanas. Margot le agradeció y sus mejillas se colorearon del típico rubor celeste turquesa de los elfos.

Un susurro sensual en su oído sobresaltó a Will haciéndolo brincar.  
-Will...  
-Mierda!...Dr. Lecter casi me dá un infarto!  
-Mis disculpas, Will.

Dijo Hannibal sin nada de arrepentimiento en su rostro sonriente.


	7. Chapter 7

Dias después Alana y Will desayunaban juntos en el café preferido de Alana. Platicaban sobre los resultados de la investigación noches atrás.

-En verdad no encontraron nada?. Que extraño...Al menos me hubiese gustado saber como se llamaba esa pobre alma...  
Dijo Alana un poco triste.

-Lo bueno es que parece ser inofensiva. Los regalos continúan?

Dijo Will sonriendo un poco. Le tenía mucho cariño a Alana. Ella tenía una vida muy solitaria, todo su mundo era su trabajo.

Tal vez le regalaría a "Applesauce", para que no estuviese tan sóla. No era bueno que se enfocase en los regalos de un fantasma. Necesitaba conocer a alguien tal vez otra amistad que la distrajera de tanto trabajo.

-Si...  
-Que fué esta vez?  
-Flores...siempre mis favoritas. Cuando abro una gaveta o el armario ahí esta una. Es romántico en verdad...

Will sonrió y luego su rostro se estrujó como si comiera algo muy ácido. Mirando más allá del hombro de Alana.  
-Dios no...

Alana se giró para ver. Luego le sonrió a Will.

-Oh...parece que tu principe azul se acerca...o mejor dicho conde..  
-Alana! Basta...  
Masculló Will mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No es tan malo...es mi amigo y lo conozco hace años, es encantador... deberías darle una oportunidad..parece ilusionado contigo y hace tiempo no lo veía esforzarse tanto por atrapar la atención de alguien...

Will bufó.  
-Ha!... contigo será encantador...conmigo es un atrevido sinverguenza...

Los ojos de Alana brillaron y sonrió al escuchar la voz de Hannibal.  
-Buen día Alana, Will..puedo?

Will y Alana dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-No... - Claro que sí...

Hannibal sonriendo tomó asiento junto a Will, quien hacía su mejor intento por ignorarlo.

Durante los siguientes minutos hablaron sobre el programa de clases y los eventos a realizarse en las próximas semanas. En esos momentos era como si Hannibal y Will fuese amigos. No había tensión ni desconfianza. Will no podía negar que la Universidad había progresado en el corto tiempo que había estado Hannibal al frente de su dirección.

Una voz femenina interrumpió su conversación.  
-Dr. Lecter?  
-Ah.. Margot, que agradable sorpresa.

Hannibal se levantó para saludarla.

\- -Permiteme presentarte a mis colegas...Dra. Alana Bloom y Dr. Will Graham...  
-Un placer...Margot Verger...  
-Tines tiempo para un café, Margot?  
-Si no incomodo?...  
-Claro que no..por favor.

Dijo Will notando el rubor en las mejillas de Alana y su incapacidad de contestar el saludo de Margot.

-ummm..Hannibal quisiera pedirte un favor en nombre de una amiga.  
-Si puedo ayudar, claro..  
-Mencionaste el otro día que ...eras parte de un equipo paranormal... y me preguntaba si podrías arreglar una visita a casa de una amiga.

Will intervino en la conversación.

-Que tipo de fenómenos ocurren?..  
-Desaparecen artículos del refrigerador y aparece comida preparada y consumida en la mesa de la cocina...

-Disculpa la pregunta. Eres la heredera del emporio Verger?  
Preguntó Alana intrigada, pues le parecía haber reconocido el rostro de Margot de las revistas de alta sociedad.  
-Ah si... después de la muerte de mi hermano..heredé los negocios de la familia...  
-Oh...que interesante...

Alana y Margot se sumergieron en una conversación privada, ignorando por completo a Hannibal y Will.

Will sonreía al ver la interacción. Era obvio que se gustaban. Sintió una mano sobre la suya y miró a Hannibal.  
-Will, me gustaría hablar en privado un momento. Nos disculpan, por favor?  
Las damas asintieron y continuaron charlando.

A unos metros de distancia Hannibal y Will se recostaron sobre una de las paredes de cristal del local. Uno al lado del otro viendo hacia la mesa donde Alana y Margot charlaban animadamente ignorantes del mundo a su alrededor.

-Me agrada tu amiga y parece tener interés en Alana. Nunca la había visto tan animada... Gracias por eso, Lecter...  
-De nada... y me sentiría más cómodo si me llamaras por mi nombre, Will.  
-No sueñes o te llamaré doctor otra vez... de que querías hablarme..  
-Sobre la petición de Margot... leí algo en un libro sobre entes que consumen un tipo de alimento...  
-Leíste en un libro?...que clase de libro es ese?...  
-Uno de ocultismo...  
Sonrió coqueto Hannibal. Will volteo los ojos.

-Te contaré todo durante el almuerzo si me permites...debo regresar ala oficina..

Will frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

-Ok...mientras no sea comida de la cafetería de la universidad...

Hannibal hizo cara de asco.

-Una de mis metas este semestre es cambiar ese deplorable menú...

Will rió a carcajadas. Hannibal sonrió encantado de escuchar su risa.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Will caminaba. Se dirigía hacia la oficina de Hannibal. Habían quedado de almorzar ahí. La promesa de comida casera hacia rugir el estómago cafeinado de Will.

Entró al baño para lavarse las manos y la luz se apagó, dejándolo a oscuras.   
-Que demonios!..

Un brazo se enroscó en su cintura. Will se puso furioso pensando que sería Hannibal, pero antes de reaccionar alguien le susurro al oido.  
-Hola...Will...

Con una cara de no estar para nada impresionado y una voz plana Will contestó.  
-Otra vez tu, Brown...

La otra mano del conserje Mathew Brown empezó a bajar de la cintura de Will hacia su pierna.

Will agachó la cabeza y con toda su fuerza le dió un cabezazo a Mathew, lo que lo hizo soltarlo para caer sobre su trasero en el suelo del baño. Will caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y encendió la luz.

Mathew Brown estaba sentado en el piso con una mano cubriéndose la nariz y la otra hecha un puño en su pierna.

Will lo miró y se ajustó la tira de la bolsa mensajera.

-Te lo advertí Brown... el rector sabrá de esto...si me vuelves a molestar iré a la policía...

Will salió aventando la puerta.

Mathew Brown murmuró.

-Te voy a comer entero Will Graham y lo voy a disfrutar...

Un pedo se escuchó en uno de los cubículos y se descargó uno de los inodoros. Un estudiante bajito y gordo salió y dijo sonriente.

-Wow... eso fue mejor que la novela de las 7...que hot!..

Mathew Brown lo miró estupefacto y luego frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba del piso.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido de tela rompiéndose. Se le había roto el pantalón por la parte de atrás...

El joven gordito le dijo preocupado.  
-Señor conserje?...  
-QUE.?!!  
-Le está sangrando la naríz...

Media hora despues Will gemía de placer con la boca llena de comida.

Las partes bajas de Hannibal estaban empezando a mostrar interés a causa del despliegue del pálido cuello de Will que siempre usaba los primeros dos botones sueltos y su gemido no estaba ayudando.

-Mmmm...esto está delicioso... dónde lo compraste?.  
-Gracias...Yo mismo lo hice...me gusta preparar mis propios alimentos.  
-Mis felicitaciones al chef...umm puedo tomar un poco más de esto?...  
-Claro , Will. Todo lo que quieras...ya estoy satisfecho...  
-Mmm...gracias!...Dios no volveré a comer en la cafetería... me arruináste..  
-Entónces...será un placer para mi proveer..

Will levantó la mirada, se sonrojó y volvió a bajarla para seguir comiendo en silencio. Decidió cambiar el tema.

-Entonces este poltergeist está interesado en una comida específica?..  
-Según Margot, en éste caso, queso. Lo consumirá todo, pero es inofensivo usualmente.  
-Algún día me prestarás ese libro...  
-Con gusto... mi biblioteca privada está abierta para tí...

Conversaron un poco más y cuando Will se despidió para continuar las clases, Hannibal lo acompañó a la puerta.

Antes de que la abriera se giró rápido. Hannibal estaba tan cerca que sus narices chocaron. Contuvieron el aliento.

Ambos miraban los labios del otro. Hannibal cortó la distancia lentamente esperando en cualquier momento el rechazo de Will, pero sin poder contenerse a causa de su intoxicante aroma y deseable boca.

Will no se movió pero aspiro un poco de aire del susto cuando sus labios se rozaron. La lengua de Hannibal rozó suavemente la comisura de sus labios y Will cerró los ojos.

Hannibal capturó en un beso sus labios. Era lento y sensual. Will respondió al beso. La lengua de Hannibal pidió acceso lamiendo el labio inferior y Will abrió su boca para concederselo.

Mientras su lenguas comunicaban sus emociones. La mano derecha de Hannibal se posó en un lado del cuello de Will. Y el antebrazo izquierdo se apoyó en la puerta cerrada atrapando a Will entre su cuerpo y la puerta de madera.

Will gimió y succionó el labio inferior de Hannibal. Dejó de besar a Hannibal para respirar por la boca. Sus labios apoyados en la mejilla del otro. Will abrió los ojos y separó su rostro para ver a los ojos a Hannibal.

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par.

-Desgraciado...lo planeaste!

Will gruñó molesto y salió casi corriendo de la oficina dejando atrás a Hannibal que reía divertido.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal estaba encantado,no solo Will lo tuteaba sino que ya no le llamaba doctor. Las cosas iban mejorando entre ellos. Además le había devuelto el beso. Lo único que lo intrigaba era el aroma a supra-ser que había percibido. Más tarde investigaría por su cuenta. Debia ser alguien de la universidad.

*

-Gracias por venir. Estamos un poco asustadas. Todo comenzó justo después del.. suicidio... de...mi esposo...Mi hija cree que es él. Yo la verdad no estoy segura y tengo miedo de que sea algo más siniestro.

-Margot nos explicó todo. No se preocupe. Pueden ir a descansar. Nuestro equipo se encargará desde aqui.  
-Gracias. Dr. Lecter. Buenas noches.  
-Papa era intolerante a la lactosa. Tal vez está recuperando tiempo perdido y decidió disfrutar de lo que no podía.  
-Abigail!  
-Jaja... haremos lo posible por averiguarlo, señorita.  
Sonrió Will, divertido por la ocurrencia de la joven.

*

-Ok, chicos. Nos dividiremos las habitaciones. Cada uno revise sus equipos y nos veremos en una hora en la sala.  
Dijo Will mientras furtivamente Jimmy se acercaba un poco a Hannibal.

-Que lastima que no podamos ir en parejas.  
Dijo coqueteando Jimmy. Hannibal le sonrió y contestó susurrando muy cerca de su rostro para que nadie escuchara.  
-Si, es una pena.

Brian y Will miraban el intercambio con flamas en sus ojos. Hannibal sonrió coqueto. Inadvertidamente Jimmy había servido a sus propósitos, poniendo celoso a Will y sorpresivamente...a Brian...las cosas se pondrían buenas.

*

Will rumiaba su enojo mientras escaneaba la habitación de Abigail. En la mesa de noche junto a la cama había un retrato de la familia. Abigail sonreía junto a su padre y madre. Will sintió nostalgia de su padre y de pronto se sintió solo.

Suspiró y continuó escaneando.

*

En la cocina Hannibal estaba parado frente a la isla de granito viendo con el seño fruncido al gordito fauno. El supra-ser lo miraba de reojo mientras guardaba los restos del bloque de queso Gouda que se había estado comiendo a el refrigerador.

Luego se sentó en un banco alto junto a la isla y empezó a frotarse las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Franklin, acordamos la última vez que te ví, en mi cocina, que no volverías a saquear el queso de los hogares humanos juraste en nombre de tu madre. Que ocurrió esta vez, para que rompieras tu juramento?...  
-Lo...lo siento...es que lo intenté...pe..pero... el queso gouda es una de mis debilidades...  
-Todo tipo de queso es tu debilidad, franklin...

Hannibal se apretó con los dedos el arco de la naríz y suspiró. Luego miró con ojos completamente negros a Franklin. Y con una voz gutural, sin mover los labios dijo.

-Si vuelves a robar queso...te devoraré completamente...

Un gruñido atemorizante de Hannibal hizo que Franklin empezara a temblar y asintió rápidamente varias veces.

Hannibal volvió a la normalidad y sonrió.   
-Perfecto...

Hannibal empezó a caminar alejándose para ir a buscar a Will. Sus pasos no emitían sonido alguno y su visión era perfecta en plena oscuridad. Tenía ganas de sentir de cerca el aroma de su pareja ideal.

*

Will estaba escaneando el sótano. En tan profunda oscuridad solo su camara de visión nocturna le permitía ver su camino escaleras abajo.

Cuando tenía unos minutos de estar en el lugar sintió nuevamente el delicioso perfume que lo había dejado en trance dias atrás. Su cuerpo se relajó completamente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el delicioso aroma.

Unos labios empezaron a rozar sensualmente la piel de su nuca. Will inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de quien lo besaba. Estaba en trance, solo sentía, no podía pensar.

-Will...

Giró un poco la cabeza y con ojos entreabiertos miró el rostro de Hannibal. De su mente empezó a levantarse la bruma y abrió los ojos de par en par.

*

-Que demonios fue eso Jimmy! Estabas coqueteando con el rector?!

Jimmy abrió la puerta principal de la casa y salió caminando hacia la van. Ya habían terminado de escanear la casa pero él estaba muerto de sed y quería una soda de la hielera que mantenía Will en el vehículo.

-Cual es el problema?...el tipo no se molestó para nada...al contrario...  
Dijo Jimmy levantando la ceja muy coqueto mientras abría la puerta trasera doble de la van.

Brian contestó molesto.  
-Como que!...como...que cual es mi problema!?... cuál es TU problema?... eso es antiético!...  
-Pfff...le hubieras dicho eso a mi profesor de biología en la universidad...Dios...que hombre!...  
-Jimmy!...estoy hablando en serio!

Jimmy abrió la lata y tomó dos zorbos para luego sentarse en el borde de la van.

-Yo también hablo en serio!...como se supone que iba a decirle que no a 10 pulgadas de gloria...

Brian se puso rojo de íra. Apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes. Tomó una crucial decisión en esos segundos.

Jimmy seguía inocente a la íra de su colega... y a lo que le esperaba en los próximos minutos...

-Ahhh...fue el mejor sexo que tuve en esa época... lástima que solo duró tres meses...era un maestro sustituto...oofff!!

La espalda de Jimmy golpeó el piso de la van. La lata de soda salió volando hasta caer en la tierra a unos metros de la van.

Brian arrastró un poco el cuerpo de un estupefacto Jimmy mas adentro y cerró la puerta doble de la van.

*

Will se separó lo más que pudo de Hannibal y empezó a susurrar furioso.

-Que demonios, Hannibal!...me asaltaste antes...coqueteas con Jimmy ya ahora intentas asaltarme nuevamente...y durante una investigación paranormal!.  
-Baja la voz un poco, Will... podrían escucharte...

Flirteo Hannibal poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No me importa si me escuchan!...no tienes vergüenza!...

Hannibal caminó como un depredador hacia Will, que retrocedió unos pasos y su espalda chocó con la pared.


	10. Chapter 10

-A..a..a que juegas, Hannibal?...  
Susurró Will un poco nervioso.

Hannibal lo acorraló y dijo en voz muy baja, casi rozando los labios de Will.  
-No es un juego...solo quiero conquistarte... así como tú ya me has conquistado...Will..

Will jadeaba. Hannibal estaba apunto de besarlo cuando la camara se le cayó de la mano y rodó un poco. Will aprovechó la distracción y se escurrió de Hannibal.

Recogió la camara y retrocedió unos pasos para acercarse a la escalera y poder huir. Se sentía halagado y al mismo tiempo atemorizado con tanta atención.

-Oops...jaja yo..creo que ...ya pasó la hora..debemos reunirnos con los demás en la sala...

Will empezó a subir las escaleras.

Hannibal sonrió. Era paciente pero Will estaba resultando irresistible...

*

  
Llegaron a la sala y no encontraron a nadie.

-Ummm..que raro...tal vez están en la van...comiendo algo..  
Dijo Will mientras Hannibal se acercaba por detrás a unos pasos.

-Probablemente...Tienes agua helada en la van?...

Will se giró. Estaba calmado volvían a la camaradería. Esto si lo podía manejar...el trabajo... Las relaciones no eran su fuerte...

-Si, claro... aunque no creo que tenga la marca de lujo que debes tomar...  
Dijo Will bromeando. Hannibal sonrió y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta principal.

Will abrió la puerta y el aire fresco de la noche los envolvió. Will suspiró. Caminaron juntos unos pasos hasta la van y de pronto Will se detuvo.

Gemidos fuertes provenían desde dentro y el vehículo mismo se balanceaba un poco de lado a lado. Si no fuese tan absurdo, Will podría jurar que Brian y Jimmy estaban teniendo sexo dentro de su querida van.

Will se quejó fastidiado. Eso mismo era.

-Mierda!...oh pero me van a escuchar esos dos!

Cuando Will iba a dar un paso más hacia el vehículo Hannibal lo detuvo con una mano firme en su hombro.

-Es casi media noche...estoy seguro que el Dr. Zeller llevará la van hasta tu casa ...en cuanto pueda...Puedo llevarte en mi Bentley.

Will lo pensó unos segundos y asintió. Bajó los hombros en señal de rendición. Después de todo esa semana Jimmy había estado muy estresado a causa del trabajo en la universidad... merecía echarse una canita al aire...solo esperaba que no dejaran "evidencia" alrededor.

Desde la van se escuchó la voz de Jimmy.  
-Ahhh... más duro, Brian...ahhh por Dios!..

Will y Hannibal caminaron más a prisa hacia el Bentley.

*

Horas después Will despedía a Hannibal en el porche de su casa.

-Ummm...gracias por traerme....  
-Will... hay algo que quisiera mostrarte nmañana..

Una multitud de imágenes de Hannibal con su traje de Adan pasaron por la mente de Will en unos segundos. Will solo lo miraba, sonrojandose hasta la orejas.

-Que...que cosa?...  
-Adquirí un edificio que seria perfecto para funcionar como cuartel. Quisiera saber si te gustaría acompañarme a verlo mañana?...No sé si los doctores Zeller y Price estarán disponibles mañana...  
Sonrió gracioso Hannibal mostrando su dientes.

-Ummm...si claro... pero no sé a que hora me traerá el vehículo Brian...  
-Puedo pasar por tí mañana a las 10... traeré desayuno...  
-Eh.. está bien.. Buenas noch..digo buenos dias... Hannibal.

Hannibal acarició la mejilla de Will muy suavemente con el dorso de sus dedos y admiró el azul deslumbrante de los ojos asustados de Will.  
-Que descanses, Will..

Hannibal le entrego su bolsa mensajera. Que se supone debía estar en el vehículo de Will. Will la tomó sorprendido.  
-Co...como?..

Hannibal caminaba hacia su auto sin mirar atrás.

*

Media hora después Will estaba en pijama después de haber tomado una ducha y empezó a sacar exámenes de su bolsa. Los revisaría mañana sábado y los colocó en su escritorio. Encontró una caja pequeña de bombones de chocolates dentro, en el fondo de su bolsa mensajera.

En la tapa de la caja había una nota escrita a mano, en una letra cursiva impecable. Un nombre y un pequeño corazón dibujado al lado.

 _ **Hannibal**_ ❤

Minutos más tarde sentado en su sofa frente a la TV, con cara de total fastidio y sonrojado, Will se metía bombones enteros en la boca, uno detrás del otro. Hacía pausas para gemir de placer de vez en cuando...


	11. Chapter 11

-Wow!....esto debió costarte mucho dinero. Cómo... cómo vamos a recuperar esta inversión?...

Will se giró hacia Hannibal con una expresión de preocupación.

Hannibal estaba a unos metros con las manos en los bolsillos.

-La propiedad es hermosa y su valor solo incrementa por su localización. Es el perfecto lugar para continuar con nuestras investigaciones paranormales y si necesito recuperar el dinero puedo revender por más de lo que costo. Permíteme darte un tour, Will.

Hannibal avanzó hacia Will, que se giró y empezaron a caminar. La mano de Hannibal estaba en la espalda alta de Will.

El edificio era enorme. Tenía dos niveles sin incluir el sótano. El primer piso consistía en la entrada para el vehículo y las oficinas, cocina y bodega. En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones y una pequeña sala de estar. Además de el plus de tener un tubo para deslizarse desde el segundo hasta el primer piso. El lugar había sido una estación de bomberos en los años 60.

Hannibal se había tomado la molestia de contratar una agencia para la limpieza. El lugar estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tambien había mandado a revisar todo y reparar lo que necesitase cambio.

En su interior, Hannibal deseaba convertir el segundo piso en un pequeño santuario de descanso para Will y él. Pero sabia que no debía presionar. Las cosas llegarían a su tiempo.

Recorrieron el lugar y discutieron donde debian colocar el equipo y algún mobiliario que necesitaran para el nuevo laboratorio. Hannibal le dejó claro a Will que deseaba convertir la parte de arriba en habitaciones en caso de que Will desease pasar la noche ahí..

Will se sonrojó y luego su rostro se ilumino al ver el tubo de bomberos. Camino rápido hacia él.

-Puedo?  
Preguntó sonriendo.

-Permíteme bajar. Por si acaso..

Will asintió y Hannibal bajó las escaleras hasta donde terminaba el tubo en el primer piso.

-Listo.

Dijo Hannibal sonriendo. Will se aferró del tubo con las manos y se impulso un poco para deslizarse hasta abajo.

Hannibal lo recibió con sus brazos cuando se tambaleó un poco al soltarse tras caer de píe.  
Se miraron y rieron juntos.

Decidieron examinar el sótano . Bajaron las escaleras. Will caminaba recorriendo el lugar que era el menos iluminado del edificio. Hannibal se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

-Will.Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sin voltear Will contestó.  
-Ok. Dispara..  
-Por que ya no aceptas mis invitaciones a almorzar?...

Will se detuvo cerca de la pared y puso una mano en ella. La pintura antigua se descascaraba dejando ver la capa anterior. Will e daba la espalda a Hannibal.

-No es...no es ético..soy empleado de la universidad...tu eres mi jefe..que.. que pensarías si Brian y Jimmy tuviesen un romance bajo el techo de la universidad..

-Lo respetaría..  
Hannibal susurró en el oido de Will, quien se giró rápido. Su espalda golpeo contra la pared. Lo había sorprendido. Como Hannibal se había movido tan rápido y sin hacer ruido?.

Hannibal lo acorraló contra la pared y susurró contra sus labios.  
-Will...que te detiene?...

Will jadeaba.  
-Oh, Dios...nada...

Will besó a Hannibal con toda la pasión y deseo acumulados durante los últimos días. Hannibal lo tomó por la cintura, acercando aún más sus cuerpos.

La lengua de Will invadió la boca de Hannibal. Ambos gimieron juntos. Hannibal empezó a buscar más roce entre sus cuerpos. Will abrió las piernas y una de las piernas de Hannibal ocupó el espacio. Ambos estaban rozándose impetuosamente. Sus escrotos se rozaban deliciosamente. Will gemía en los labios de Hannibal, que devoraba cada suspiro, cada gemido y los perseguía con su lengua.

Jadeaban y volvían a besarse. Cuando parecía que tendrían sexo con la ropa puesta, Will puso una mano en el hombro de hannibal para detenerlo.

Hannibal no entendió el gesto y continuó lamiendo y bajando por su cuello. Will susurró en su oido sin aliento casi de tanto gemir.

-Aquí no...hannibal.. aquí no..espera..

Hannibal se detuvo de inmediato. Había dejado marcas que se convertirían en hermosos moretones al día siguiente. Miró a los ojos a Will. Tenía temor de haber abusado de su confianza. No quería que retrocedieran de nuevo.

Will le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Sus dedos peinaban el fleco que había caído sobre la frente de Hannibal.

Hannibal suspiró y sonrio también. Aclaró su garganta.

-Conozco un lugar por aquí cerca, que sirve una deliciosa comida italiana. Podría tentarte a almorzar conmigo?...  
-Si...

Will pasó al lado de Hannibal y cuando hubo subido dos escalones se giró y le dijo.  
-Vamos?..

Hannibal sonrió y caminó hacia él. Iba disfrutando la vista mientras Will subía las escaleras delante de él. Tenía tantas ganas de pinchar uno de sus glúteos...pero mejor esperaría. No quería romper el delicado equilibrio que habían logrado hoy..por apurarse demasiado..

*

Hannibal colocaba la cena en el horno. Estaría lista en 2 horas. Tambien había preparado un delicioso postre de peras caramelizadas. Tenía motivo para celebrar, aunque por ahora fuese a solas.

El almuerzo con Will había sido perfecto. Deliciosa comida italiana en un lugar acogedor, preparada por un verdadero chef italiano. El lugar no era muy gourmet, pero sí tenía esa atmósfera de hogar italiano que le hizo sentir cómodo a él y Will. Conversaron largamente y disfrutaron la comida y el vino.

Se despidieron después para subir a sus respectivos vehículos. Cuando Hannibal había desenllavado el bentley e iba a abrir la puerta, Will lo llamó y lo detuvo con una mano en su antebrazo.

Hannibal se volteó y Will le dió un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió y se fue caminando hasta su van.

Hannibal pensaba en eso mientras se quitaba el delantal. Tomó un sorbo de la copa de vino que descansaba en la isla. Sonrió.

El timbre sonó. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y eran las 6 y media de la tarde. Había oscurecido temprano a causa de la lluvia torrencial.

Hannibal frunció el seño. Quien podría ser?. Quizás malas noticias?.. dejó la copa y fue a abrir.


	12. Chapter 12

Will goteaba sobre la alfombra de la entrada. Estaba empapado. Solo había corrido desde su auto hasta la puerta, pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que lo empapó completamente. Su cabello se pegaba a su cabeza. Su chaqueta protegió sus hombros y espalda, pero estaba abierta. El frente de su camisa blanca era traslúcido y dejaba ver su piel y sus músculos. Sus pantalones estaban arruinados y a sus zapatos probablemente les urgía estar cerca de la chimenea por un buen tiempo.

-Will...pasa por favor.

Will no dijo nada. Caminaron hacia el estudio.

-Buscaré una toalla y una bata.. permíteme.

Hannibal se retiró. Will se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en una silla cerca de la chimenea. Así también los zapatos.

Se desabotono la camisa y los pantalones. La camisa cayó al suelo con un ruido de chapaleo húmedo.

-Creo que esta bata es de tu tall...

Hannibal se quedo callado al ver a Will sin camisa y con la cremallera de los pantalones abierta.

Will estudió su expresión de shock y lujuria por un momento y se movió con la misma determinación con la que había llegado ahí. Tomó a Hannibal por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí para devorarlo en un beso.

Hannibal reaccionó un segundo después. Sus lenguas luchaban por dominación. Will succionaba el labio inferior de Hannibal y este mordía seductoramente el labio superior de Will. Era un beso salvaje y sexual.

Las manos de Will encontraron los botones de la costosa camisa de Hannibal, que ya estaba empapada a causa de él, y empezó a desabrocharlos rápidamente. Hannibal palmeaba el trasero de Will por debajo de la tela de sus boxers. Las traviesas manos del doctor habia bajado los pantalones y después de masajear los redondos glúteos bajaban lentamente los boxers mojados de Will.

Will no tenía tanta paciencia. Ya había abierto la camisa de Hannibal y ahora la sacaba de entre sus pantalones. Deslizó sus manos por el suave vello del pecho de Hannibal por unos segundos antes de continuar por sus hombros para retirar la prenda.

Hannibal sea agachó rápido y bajó hasta los tobillos los pantalones empapados de Will con todo y su ropa interior. El miembro enrojecido libre de la prisión de la ropas saltó a atención. Hannibal lo apreciaba con mirada de lujuria y se mordió los labios mientras se ponía de pie.

Will aprovecho la distracción de Hannibal para retirar el cinturón de este y bajar sus pantalones. Hannibal tomó sus manos para detenerlo y beso cada uno de sus nudillos. Will susurró.  
-Ha..hannibal...

Hannibal terminó de desvestirse y tomó de la mano a Will para salir del estudio, pero Will no lo permitió. Se plantó firme y haló de la mano de Hannibal.

Hannibal se giró y lo miró confundido. Will lo tomó de las muñecas y lo llevó hasta la silla que estaba junto a la chimenea. Empujando hacia abajo con sus manos en los hombros de Hannibal, lo sentó. Luego se sentó en su regazo.

Will tomo la mano de Hannibal y la llevó hasta su entrada. Hannibal aspiró rápidamente por la sorpresa.

Después de un segundo se recobró y sus dedos empezaron a tocar delicadamente el borde del plug. Lo giró levemente y Will cerró los ojos y gimió de placer arqueando un poco el cuerpo.

-Oh...Will...nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Hannibal capturó los labios de Will nuevamente en un beso apasionado. Will se movia buscando rozar más sus cuerpos. Sus lenguas expresaban el deseo que sentían uno por el otro.

La mano de Will tomó el miembro de Hannibal y haló recorriendo con su palma la longitud del mismo un par de veces, para cubrirlo con el líquido seminal que brotaba abundantemente. Luego se levantó en puntas de pies y con su otra mano retiró el plug. Will mordía su labio inferior, concentrado en guiar el pene de Hannibal hasta su entrada.

Hannibal lo tomó de las caderas para ayudarlo a subir un poco. Cuando estuvo posicionado, Will se sentó lentamente sobre el miembro. La penetración era lenta y muy húmeda. Will había utilizado suficiente lubricante para hacer de la intrusión mucho más placentera.

El miembro se deslizó sedosamente hasta que los testículos de Hannibal tocaron los glúteos de Will. Empezaron a moverse al unísono en una carrera segura detrás del éxtasis.

Will subía y bajaba. El aroma que lo había intoxicado antes los envolvía y nublaba su mente hasta que sus pensamientos dejaron de ser coherentes. Solo podía sentir placer. Algo rozaba el aro de su entrada, era como un nudo que despertaba chispas de placer con cada roce a la sensible piel.

Hannibal jadeaba en el cuello de Will. Su aroma se había vuelto aun más dulce. Le estaba costando un poco mantener su forma humana. Su nudo wendigo se había formado.

Will abrió sus ojos unos segundos. Los ojos de Hannibal estaban completamente negros, no había espacios blancos y sus colmillos parecían un poco más pronunciados. Entónces Hannibal susurró en su oido y el placer bajó por su columna en forma líquida.  
-Relajate, Will... déjame entrar...

Will se relajó instantáneamente. El nudo entró de una vez, rozando y estimulando las paredes en su interior. Electricidad recorrió su interior haciéndolo gemir el nombre del hombre debajo de él. Llenándolo con su miembro y llevándolo al placer más exquisito que hubiese sentido jamás.  
-...Hann..ibal...

Will llegó al clímax pintando los estómagos de ambos con su semilla. Colapsando sobre Hannibal apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de éste. Respiraba agitadamente y maullaba de vez en cuando, a causa de las pequeñas ondas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo con cada embestida de Hannibal.

Unos minutos después sintió que el nudo dentro de sí se expandía un poco más y un líquido tibio llenaba su interior. Sintió un orgásmo muy suave recorrer su cuerpo y terminó nuevamente, mientras gemía de placer en el hombro de Hannibal. No tenía fuerzas y la nube de perfume que envolvía sus pensamientos lo relajaba más y más hacia un plácido sueño.

Cuando el nudo de Hannibal se desinfló y su miembro se deslizó del cuerpo de Will, Hannibal lo cargó hasta su cama. Limpió cuidadosamente su cuerpo y lo envolvió en el edredón para luego ir a tomar una ducha.

  
*

  
El lunes Hannibal viajaba hacia la casa de Jack en su auto. La noche anterior Jack lo había llamado.

Bella parecía estar en una depresión profunda debido a su reciente diagnóstico de cáncer. Era irreversible y lo peor es que había sido detectado muy tarde. Bella casi no hablaba y comía cada vez menos. Jack había pedido a Hannibal de favor que hablase con ella . Su peor temor era que ella se estaba cerrando a él, no interactuaba mucho y solo permanecía en cama.

Hannibal encendió el reproductor de música y una suave música le llevó a recordar los eventos de la dulce noche que pasó con Will.

Sonrió recordando los rizos alocados de Will al bajar a desayunar. Su sonrisa expresiva al verlo preparar el desayuno y su gemido divino al probar el primer sorbo de café recién preparado. Se despidieron con un beso en los escalones y Will volvió a su casa.

  
*

  
-Gracias por venir, Hannibal..No sé que más hacer, Bella casi no habla conmigo.   
-Descuida, Jack. Haré todo lo que pueda en calidad de psiquiatra y sobre todo de amigo..

Minutos después Hannibal estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde Bella descansaba.

-Podrías dejarnos a solas, Jack?.  
-Si..si claro.

Jack cerró la puerta. Hannibal se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación. Con una voz muy calmada se dirigió a Bella.

-Puedo olerte, elfa Bella.

Bella se levanto lentamente de la cama para sentarse y recostarse contra las almohadas.

-Que tipo de supra-ser eres?...nunca antes había olido a alguien como tú, Hannibal. Nunca tuvimos la privacidad suficiente para preguntarte.

Hannibal se giró y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Astas de venado comenzaron a surgir de su cabello.

Bella se asustó.

-Oh!...  
-Descuida, Bella. No le haría daño a una buena amiga.

Hannibal volvió a la normalidad y tomó asiento nuevamente.

-Mi cuerpo está enfermo. Se desvanecerá pronto. Los...elfos tardamos un año en recuperar nuestros cuerpos humanos. Después de eso puedo volver. Pero...Jack lo notará.. tendré 20 años otra vez...no...no quiero perderlo... Pero no sé que hacer..

Hannibal tomó su mano y sonrió.

-Te ayudaré. Tengo una idea...


	13. Chapter 13

\- Estás muy callado... extrañas a tu novio fancy?...  
Dijo Brian bromeando. Will lo miró de reojo.

-Cállate o te cobraré lo que gasté en limpiar la van de tus fluidos...

Jimmy arrugó la cara por la mortificación.

-Lo siento, Will...No fue mi intención. Este troglodita me tomó por la fuerza..  
-Tus gemidos parecían expresar lo contrario...bebe..  
-Ahhh! BASTA!

Jimmy gritó cuando Brian pellizcó uno de sus glúteos..

Will no les prestó atención. Estaba en su mente recordando la noche que pasó con Hannibal. Recordaba en pedazos la sensual experiencia.

Estaba seguro que en algún punto de su nublada mente había sentido algo más que el miembro de Hannibal dentro de sí, más aún quedar unidos por un tiempo..le daba vueltas al asunto pero no podía recordar todo con exactitud. Bufó y decidió ir a buscar algo de comer. Ya casi terminaba la hora del almuerzo y debía volver al salón de clases.

  
*

  
Will caminaba de regreso al salón de clases, después de un almuerzo que lo dejo insatisfecho. Hannibal lo había arruinado para cualquier comida que no fuese la suya. Sonrió al recordar el delicioso desayuno que compartieron el fin de semana.

Detrás de él caminaba sigilosamente Mathew Brown. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

-Podría acompañarme un momento a mi oficina, Señor Brown?.

Mathew Brown colocó de golpe ambas manos en el escritorio de Hannibal. Su piel se volvio negra y astas crecieron de su cabeza. Sus labios no se movían pero mostraban sus dientes afilados. Dijo amenazante.

-PUEDO COMERME A QUIEN YO QUIERA!...EL NO ESTÁ MARCADO!..

Hannibal se levantó lentamente. Su figura se elongó y su piel se volvió negra y sus astas crecieron. Eran más grandes que las del joven Brown.

-Ya lo he elegido como mi pareja...y ya hemos intimado....usted...señor Brown debe recordar las normas jerárquicas de su especie...o yo se las recordaré...

Hannibal rodeó el escritorio para pararse enfrente de Mathew. Era mucho más alto. Se miraron por unos segundos y Mathew regresó a su forma humana. Asintió y se retiró lentamente hacia la puerta. Hannibal volvio a la normalidad antes de que Mathew abriese la puerta.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Mathew murmuró.  
-Aun no ha compartido su sangre con él...puedo comerlo si lo deseo...

Una mano rápida como un rayo lo tomó por el cuello. La puerta se cerró de golpe. El cuerpo de Mathew golpeó fuertemente contra la puerta. Las garras negras de wendigo se enterraban en su cuello. Hannibal gruñía amenazante muy cerca del rostro del joven.

Hannibal sacudió por última vez el cuerpo de Mathew antes de soltarlo. Los ojos de Mathew estaba abiertos de par en par. Hilos de sangre decoraban la piel de su cuello y manchaban el cuello de su camisa. Las heridas se habían cerrado.

-SI TE ACERCAS A WILL...TE DEVORARÉ...

Dijo Hannibal con una voz gutural. Mathew asintió rápidamente varias veces y salio corriendo de la oficina.

  
Al día siguiente Hannibal encontraría la carta de renuncia de Mathew Brown en su escritorio. 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Una semana después Hannibal estaba en su oficina pronto sería hora del almuerzo. Esperaba a Will. Desde que estuvieron juntos almorzaban en su oficina casi todos los días.

El celular de Hannibal sonó. Era Jack.

-Que tal, Jack?...en que puedo ayudarte?..  
-Hola, Hannibal...es...es sobre Bella...ella huyó..  
-Huyó?...  
-Dejó una nota...algunas de sus cosas y ropa no están..en la nota...habla sobre un centro de tratamiento especial...un tratamiento innovador...en Europa..  
-Jack...lo siento mucho...  
-No es tu culpa...ella...no te mencionó nada de esto?...  
-Es mi culpa , Jack. Le recomendé el centro...pero pensé que lo consultaría contigo al menos..  
-Descuida..al menos se que es real... tenía dudas...sabes donde está?..  
-Si, lo sé...pero..Me temo... que no te dejaran ingresar. Solo se permite comunicación por teléfono con los pacientes..ella no ha llamado?...

Hannibal pudo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Jack, y los sonidos típicos de llanto en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-No... Aún no.. puedes hacerme un favor...  
-Por supuesto, Jack.  
-Dile...que me llame.. Gracias por todo, Hannibal.. hasta luego..

Jack cortó la llamada. Antes de poner el teléfono en su bolsillo, este volvió a sonar. Era Bella.

-Hannibal?..  
-Bella...donde estás?...imagino que sabes como reacciono Jack a tu desaparición?..  
-Si, lo siento...estoy en un Fairy hotel...es exclusivo para transición.. quería preguntarte cómo esta Jack...antes de llamarlo...  
-Cree que lo abandonaste para morir sola...  
-Oh...no..  
-Llámalo, Bella...  
-Está bien...lo haré...crees que me perdone?...

Hannibal sonrió.

-Jack...te ama...no lo hagas esperar mucho..no sé si los elfos pueden darle vida indefinida a sus parejas...  
-Intercambio de sangre...los wendigos?..  
-Igual...  
-Lo haré...cuando vuelva... gracias Hannibal...lo llamaré ahora mismo.

Bella colgó. Hannibal suspiró y unos roques en la puerta trajeron una sonrisa a su rostro. Se levantó para abrir la puerta. Era Will.

-Adelante..pase Dr. Graham...

Al cerrarse la puerta, Will lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para besarlo. Se besaron lánguidamente por unos minutos hasta que el estómago de Will los interrumpió...  
(Úuuuaghhhh...)

Will se sonrojó mucho y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Hannibal, quien lo tomó de la mano sonriendo y lo invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas.

Comieron juntos la comida que Hannibal preparó. Platicaron sobre variados temas.

-Ummm... no he visto al conserje...lo despediste?...o esta enfermo?..

El rostro de Hannibal ensombreció. Dejó de comer.

-No...el mismo renunció.  
-El me acosaba...  
-Will...por que no lo mencionaste antes?...  
-El jueves de la semana pasada. Te deje una carta en tu escritorio..

Hannibal se puso pensativo.

-El jueves encontré mi oficina abierta y la carta de renuncia estaba sobre mi escritorio..  
-Desgraciado Brown!...el debió tomarla...le dije que si me volvía a molestar presentaría cargos!...

Hannibal gruñía bajito. Will se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió halagado por el despliegue de celos..le gustaba ese lado protector de Hannibal. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el regazo de hannibal de lado.

Le hablo al oido seductoramente para cambiar de tema.  
-Me prometiste un postre...hoy...

Las manos de hannibal apretaron la cintura de Will. Sintió como la lengua de éste recorría el arco de su oreja. Los cabellos de sus brazos se erizaron de placer. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Will y capturó su boca en un beso desenfrenado que los dejo jadeando a ambos.

Una de las manos de Hannibal emigró hasta el cuello de la camisa de Will. Desabrochaba los botones de la misma. Will susurró en la frente de Hannibal.

-Que haces, Hannibal?...es... estamos en tu oficina...

La boca de Hannibal capturó una de las tetillas de Will. Succionando y lamiendo por turnos el delicado capullo con su lengua. Will se mordía los labios para no gemir, pero pequeños sonidos de placer escapaban de sus labios.

Hannibal paso a la otra tetilla mientras retorcía suavemente entre sus dedos la anterior.

-Hann... Hannibal...espera...alguien puede venir...ahhh...

Hannibal lamió por última vez el erecto capullo y susurró contra el esternón de Will.

-Ven a casa conmigo..esta noche...

Will acariciaba los cabellos de Hannibal.

-Mañana...debo calificar ensayos esta noche ...y no traje ropa de cambio para mañana..

Hannibal levantó su rostro y sonrió, por que el día siguiente era Viernes y no dejaría escapar a Will hasta el domingo por la tarde.

  
*

  
Cuando la hora del almuerzo terminó Will volvió al laboratorio para recoger su bolsa mensajera y volver al salón.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente trás de sí. Hablo muy bajo.

-No mi escritorio...

Brian tenía a Jimmy sobre el escritorio de Will. Se besaban ardientemente mientras Brian manoseaba sinverguenza las partes íntimas de Jimmy a traves de la ropa...


	15. Chapter 15

Will estaba en camiseta y boxers. Un vaso de whiskey descansaba olvidado a un lado de una pila de ensayos que ya había calificado. Cuando terminó los guardó todos en su bolsa mensajera.

Se levantó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza hasta que escucho un sonido de "pop". Luego tomó el vaso de whiskey y lo llevó a la cocina. Se lo tomó pausadamente mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era tarde. Y Will vivía lejos de la ciudad. Tal vez un vecino en apuros. Quizá la anciana que vivía a un par de kilómetros. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y fue a abrir la puerta.

Se quedó petrificado de miedo.

-HOLA, WILL...ME EXTRAÑASTE?...

  
El monstruo habló con la voz de Mathew Brown. Will quiso correr, pero una mano con garras lo tomó del antebrazo y lo haló contra el pecho de la criatura.

Pudo sentir el aliento del monstruo en su oído.

-VOY A DISFRUTAR JUGANDO CONTIGO..ANTES DE COMERTE...

  
*

  
Hannibal acababa de ducharse y estaba poniéndose los pantalones de pijama , cuando su celular sonó.

Era Will. Se escuchaba desesperado y hablaba como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo ...o como si tuviese mucho miedo de algo.

-Hanni...hannibal...hay...hay una bestia en mi casa... tiene garras..y es negro...su cabeza tiene astas como...como...ahhh...

La linea se cortó. Hannibal entró en acción rápidamente. Bajó las escaleras saltando y tomó sus llaves. Abrió lo más rápido que pudo y aventó la puerta al salir.

Encendió el auto y empezó a marcar a Will mientras tomaba la carretera que lo llevaría a casa de él. Will no contestaba. Salía el buzón de voz.

Debía apresurarse o su amado Will sería devorado. Debió dejarlo imposibilitado de acosar más a Will...pero se confió en que el joven wendigo respetaría las normas de conducta de la jerarquía entre los wendigo... debió matarlo o devorarlo para no dejar rastro..

Pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

  
*

  
La puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

Will estaba en el suelo sentado. Tenía arañazos en la pierna y en el brazo izquierdo. La manga de su camiseta estaba en hilachas y manchada de sangre.

La habitación donde Will tenía su cama y sus pertenencias estaba destruida por completo. Los muebles en trozos dispersos.

El joven wendigo estaba de pie intimidando a Will con su estatura. Estaba herido. Tenía un cuchillo de cocina bastante grueso clavado hasta el mango en su hombro. La sangre rojo oscura brotaba lentamente de la herida cubriendo su huesudo brazo. Sus colmillos amenazantes estaban limpios de la sangre de Will afortunadamente.

Hannibal notó esto en una fracción de segundo y en menos de eso, se movió tan rápido que Will no pudo ver cuando paso de estar parado en la puerta a estar sobre el cuerpo de Mathew.

Will parpadeó. Hannibal había estado parado en el umbral hacia un segundo y ahora era un monstruo negro con astas como Mathew.

Ambos wendigos luchaban en el suelo. Arañándose mutuamente. Era obvio que Hannibal tenía la ventaja. Era más alto, más fuerte y estaba asfixiando al joven wendigo que estaba en el suelo.

Will se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de la pelea. Aún estaba en shock.

Repentinamente Mathew empujó con sus pies a Hannibal arrojando lejos de sí contra la pared. Hannibal vió que Will continuaba en la casa y le gritó en una voz gutural que lo asustó aún más cuando vió que no movia los labios.

-VETE, WILL!...CORRE!...

Will reaccionó y empezó a correr hacia la puerta principal que estaba abierta. Corrió hacia el bosque. Estaba herido, descalzo, hacia frío y estaba aterrado.

Su aliento se condensaba en nubes frente a su rostro a medida que corría más y más adentrándose en el bosque otoñal. Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies descalzos. La luna iluminaba su camino. Corría sin descanzo, inconscientemente buscando la carretera principal.

  
*

  
Hannibal se levantó del suelo sacudiendose. El y Mathew empezaron a dar vueltas en círculo tratando de encontrar la mejor ventana de oportunidad para atacar al otro.

Mathew estaba jadeando de cansancio. Hannibal respiraba normalmente. Debía terminar con esto pronto e ir a buscar a Will. Las temperaturas eran muy bajas. Podría tener hipotermia en unos minutos. Will era su prioridad.

De repente Hannibal se detuvo y se irguió. Hizo un gesto con su mano para retar al joven wendigo a atacarlo. Esto enfureció a Mathew, que se le abalanzó.

Hubo silencio.

Mathew colgaba.

Sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Hannibal lo sostenía con una mano de su cuello. Apretaba contándole la respiración. Mathew arañaba los antebrazos de Hannibal tratando de soltarse.

Entónces Hannibal abrió la boca llena de afilados y delgados colmillos, apilados unos muy cerca de otros.

La quijada del wendigo se desencajó enormemente.

Los ojos completamente negros de Mathew se abrieron de par en par.

Solo las patas del joven wendigo se veian mientras Hannibal terminaba de tragarlo entero.

Después nada quedó.

  
Todo quedo en silencio.

Un wendigo solitario, de pie, en el centro del caos.

La habitación estaba en ruinas. No había forma de que Will pudiese quedarse aquí. Pensó Hannibal...

  
Will!..


	16. Chapter 16

Will caminaba. Estaba agotado y sentía entumecimiento en los dedos de sus pies. Se apoyó en un tronco de árbol para recobrar el aliento.

Un animal corría hacia él rápidamente.

Will se asustó y empezó a correr de nuevo, pero estaba agotado, y la bestia lo estaba alcanzando.

Su corazon latía rápidamente.

Se preguntaba si era Mathew que vendría a devorarlo. Si Hannibal estaría muerto en el suelo de su cabaña. Y si era Hannibal...lo devoraría?...

Sintió el perfume aquel...extraño e intoxicante que lo calmaba y lo envolvía. Ahora caminaba lentamente. Estaba muy cansado. El aroma lo envolvía y lo llevaba lentamente a relajarse.

Sintió unos brazos envolverlo y segundos después su cuerpo era cargado en ellos. Miró con ojos entrecerrados de sueño hacia arriba. Era el rostro del monstruo que se parecía a Hannibal.

-Que me... estásss..hacien...do?..  
Pregunto somnoliento Will a la bestia.

-Libero hormonas para relajarte, Will... estás herido...debo llevarte a mi casa... cuidaré de tí...no temas..amado...

Will apoyó la cabeza en el pecho huesudo del monstruo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

  
*

  
Recobró la conciencia lentamente. La pierna y el brazo izquierdo le ardían. Abrió los ojos y vió a Hannibal leyendo un libro junto a él en la cama. Era la habitación de Hannibal. Will gimió de dolor cuando quiso sentarse.

Hannibal arrojó el libro y lo detuvo.

-Will..debes recostarte.. estás herido...

Will tomó fuertemente la mano de Hannibal mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama.

-Me salvaste...tu eres...  
-Un wendigo... hay más en este mundo de lo que imaginas Will. Lo que los humanos llaman paranormal...solo es otro tipo de seres cohabitando en el mismo mundo..

Hannibal acariciaba la mano de Will entre las suyas. Su vista fija en ella.

Will tragó forzadamente y suspiró.

-Brown...?  
-Muerto...Lo devoré...no habrá rastros de él ...

Hannibal levanto la vista para mirar a Will a los ojos. Los ojos de éste tenían lágrimas sin derramar. Will tomó aire y apretó la mano de Hannibal.

-En el bosque...me llamaste..amado...  
-Oh...Will...

Hannibal se inclinó para besar a Will, pero éste lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro..la mano de Will subió hasta su mejilla.  
-Quiero verte...

Hannibal asintió. Su piel fue tornándose negra, así tambien sus ojos. Su cabello retrocedió a sus raices para dar lugar a unas astas enormes.

Hannibal tuvo que inclinar la cabeza un poco para que las astas no rayaran la pared.

Will lo miraba con curiosidad. En su mirada no había miedo. Sus dedos acariciaban el pómulo prominente y subieron hasta el inicio de las astas, donde exploraron la textura. Luego una de sus manos bajo hasta la boca y trató de abrirla.

Hannibal cedió y le mostró una fila de colmillos delgados y muy afilados. Las yemas de los dedos de Will los acariciaban mientras preguntó en voz baja.

-Alguna vez sentirás hambre por mí?...  
-Mis apetitos por tí son de otra clase...Eres mi verdadero compañero...

Dijo Hannibal acercándose nuevamente al rostro de Will.

-Como lo sabes?..  
-Los supra-seres encontramos pareja por medio del aroma.. el tuyo me atrajo a tí..

Dijo Hannibal volviendo a su forma humana. Sus labios rozaban los de Will, éste último cerró los ojos al contacto.

-Aroma?.. como el que siento alrededor de tí cuando estamos..exitados?..  
-Si...

Hannibal capturó los labios de Will en un lánguido beso.


	17. Chapter 17

Will descansó la cabeza en la almohada terminando el beso.

-Cuando era niño solía ver el fantasma de mi madre..cuando cumplí trece años dejé de verla...ella era real? O estaba viendo a un supra-ser que sintió lástima por mi?...  
Pregunto Will. Su voz denotaba tristeza y nostalgia. La mano que Hannibal sostenía temblaba un poco. Hannibal la levantó y besó el dorso de ésta.

-No... los espiritus de los humanos son particularmente fuertes...su energía continua en este mundo hasta que viajan al otro lado...nosotros tambien creemos que existe otra dimensión a donde viaja nuestra energía vital...quieres verla?...

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par.

-Puedes hacer eso?...  
-Los supra-seres sabemos como...o crees que los médiums y adivinadores son humanos? Jaja...

Rieron juntos un poco.

-Harías eso por mí?...y si... y si ya se fué?...  
-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.. pero eso tendrá que esperar unos dias. Debemos tratar tus heridas primero, Will... hay algo que quiero decirte..  
-Que es?...  
-Hay una manera de probar que ...somos ...true mates...

  
*

  
Will sorbía el delicioso chocolate caliente, sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Hannibal se servía una copa de vino y depósito un pequeño plato de vidrio, de los usados para postre, en el centro de la mesa. Tomó un poco de vino antes de sentarse junto a Will.

Will se rascaba los vendajes de la pierna mientras lo observaba algo inquieto.

Hannibal abrió un poco la boca mostrando sus dientes. Sus colmillos empezaron a elongarse un poco. Will pensó que parecía un vampiro como los de las películas.

Hannibal llevó un pulgar a su boca y pinchó la piel profundamente. La sangre brotó por la pequeña herida. Colocó el pulgar suspendido a unos centímetros sobre el pequeño plato de cristal y dejó que sangrara . Varias gotas mancharon el centro de cristal. Luego lamió su pulgar y le mostró a Will como la herida desaparecía ante los ojos asombrados de este último.

Hannibal extendió su mano. Will se imagino que pasaría. Puso su mano sobre la palma de Hannibal, que tomó su pulgar y lo llevo a su boca para lamerlo lascivamente. Will gimió por la visión erótica y luego aspiró por el pinchazo que sintió.

Hannibal dejó caer una sola gota de sangre de Will sobre la suya en el plato y bajo rápidamente la mano de Will mientras la sostenía aún entre la suya.

Will miraba como se cerraba la pequeña herida en su pulgar cuando un reflejo lo distrajo.

La sangre en el plato ardía con una pequeña flama. La pequeña llama se consumió rápidamente dejando el plato vacío. Como si nada hubiese estado en él antes.

Will tenía la boca abierta del asombro. Hannibal dijo solemnemente mientras lo veía con adoración.

-Esa es la prueba... y para sellar nuestra unión debes consumir un poco de mi sangre...Olerás a mí y todos los demás wendigos sabrán que eres ... mío...  
-Dolerá?...

Hannibal bajó la mirada. Su rostro mostraba preocupación de repente.

-Tendrás fiebre por una semana..y...justo después de consumirla...

Hannibal miró a los ojos a Will mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-Según los textos antiguos...al humano le brotarán momentáneamente astas... que desaparecerán después de unos momentos y la fiebre ...se hará presente...  
-Oh... cambiará mi aspecto?... seré un...wendigo?...  
-Según el libro..no...pero serás capaz de regenerarte...y ...no morirás ...nunca...

Will empezó a respirar agitadamente...

-Oh...tu tampoco...Puedes morir?...  
Hannibal asintió con la cabeza.  
-Cuantos años tienes?...puedo llamarte daddy?..

Hannibal parpadeó y empezó a reir a carcajadas. Will se sonrojó y rieron juntos hasta que gimió de dolor cuando su brazo rozó la mesa.

La mano de Hannibal acarició al rededor de sus vendajes.

-Tu... tu perfume me calma... podrías...mientras tengo fiebre...  
-Lo que sea para que estés cómodo.

  
*

  
Will miraba fijamente la taza de café en la bandeja. Estaba en cama nuevamente después de haber tomado una ducha y de que Hannibal hubiese vendado sus heridas nuevamente. Había comido un sandwich. Y contemplaba la taza frente a el ... contenía la sangre de Hannibal.

Los efectos de su consumo tardarían en llegar. Lo que le permitiría una noche de descanso. Hannibal estaba a su lado, recostado en el respaldo de la cama, tomando una de sus manos.

Will llevó la taza a su labios. El primer sorbo fue una sorpresa. Era dulce. Will tomaba su café negro.

-Es... dulce...mmm...  
-Me halagas...

Will le dió una palmada en el hombro con su brazo sano. Hannibal tomó su mano cuando quiso repetirlo. Ambos reían. La mano de Will se posó en el pecho descubierto de Hannibal.

Will dejó de reir. Sus dedos se abrían para explorar el vello suave . Se inclinó lo mejor que pudo impulsandose sobre la pierna derecha para recostarse sobre el cuerpo de Hannibal, que lo recibió en sus brazos.

Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino y empezaron a besarse. Las manos de Hannibal encontraron la cintura de Will y se deslizaron debajo de su camiseta. Subían lentamente por la espalda de Will.

Las manos de Will acariciaban los cabellos de Hannibal. Se movió un poco y gimió de dolor. Dejaron de besarse y Hannibal los giró para depositar a Will sobre la cama.

-Estas bien?... debería doler menos... a medida que mi sangre hace efecto..  
-Si..no duele mucho..

La mano de Will encontró la entre pierna de Hannibal. Palmeaba la predominante erección bajo los pantalones de pijama.

-Quiero...volver a sentir...como la última vez.. pero... había algo mas que me llenaba...


	18. Chapter 18

-Oh Will...

Las manos de Will subieron hasta el pecho de Hannibal. Halaron del vello ahí mientras ambos frotaban sus partes deliciosamente. Las manos subieron hasta los hombros de Hannibal y luego Will subió sus brazos para que Hannibal le quitara lentamente la camiseta. Will dejó las muñecas cruzadas sobre su cabeza.

Hannibal se levantó de la cama y le quitó los boxers. Se quitó los pantalones. Su mano acariciaba los dedos del pie derecho de Will. Se agachó y succionó el pulgar. Will se sorprendió y gimió. Luego Hannibal besó el arco de su pie. Iba subiendo por su pantorrilla dejando besos desperdigados mientras su otra mano apenas acariciaba la otra pierna, cuidando de no apretar demasiado donde estaba los vendajes.

Cuando llegó a las partes íntimas de Will su aliento hizo que el miembro de Will se interesara aún más. Will jadeaba.  
-Mmmnnn...

Hannibal lo tomó en su boca. Will levantó su pierna para darle más espacio a Hannibal. Por unos minutos se dejó llevar. La lengua de Hannibal lo envolvía. Podía sentir como tocaba el fondo de su garganta. Cuando estaba cerca de terminar Hannibal lo soltó.

Will jadeaba. Su respiración se aceleró aún más cuando sintió la cálida lengua rozar su entrada. Y luego de rodear humedamente el aro, entró invadiendo apasionadamente.  
Will arqueó su cuerpo.

-ahh...ahhh..ohhh...

Sus manos se aferraban de las sábanas. Hannibal se detuvo. Will abrió los ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado, para ver a Hannibal colocarse sobre él.

Hannibal tomó su miembro en la mano y con la otra mano levantó la pierna de Will sosteniendola por debajo de la rodilla. Will podía sentir la cabeza de su pene dibujando círculos alrededor de su entrada. Era como si Hannibal estuviese lubricandolo por la cantidad de líquido seminal que emanaba de él .

En un segundo solamente la cabeza penetró el húmedo aro. Will dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Hannibal se detuvo para dejarlo acostumbrarse a la intrusión y continuó el movimiento dentro de Will para estrecharlo más y más. Will sentía como más líquido recubria las paredes de su interior. Hannibal lo estaba preparando naturalmente.

Will pensó que la anatomía de los wendigos era muy conveniente. Suspiró y dijo jadeando.  
-Estoy listo...

Hannibal asintió y se colocó en posición sobre él. Empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

Esta vez la mente de Will estaba presente. Podía sentir el perfume de Hannibal, pero este no nublaba sus pensamientos . Hannibal empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Will gemía cada vez que lo penetraba hasta lo más profundo.

Jadeaban y se miraban a los ojos. Sus alientos se mezclaban de tan cerca que estaban sus rostros. Entónces los ojos de Hannibal cambiaron. Empezaron a cubrirse de oscuridad. Eran dos ventanas al abismo. Will se emocionó y rozó su naríz con la de Hannibal. Podía sentir como el miembro dentro de sí cambiaba. Se volvía más largo, un poco más grueso y la base de éste se engrosaba y golpeaba contra su aro.

Hannibal susurró en sus labios. Y el perfume se volvio más intenso. Todo su cuerpo se relajó.

-Relajate, Will...recíbeme...recibe mi nudo.

Entonces Will entendió. Hannibal lo penetró más fuerte y su nudo entró de una vez, sellando su unión. Will gimió a la intrusión.

-Ahhh... más... más duro...

Hannibal tomó velocidad y sus embestidas hacían temblar a ambos de placer. La próstata de Will estaba siento abusada deliciosamente con cada penetración profunda. Will rodeo con su brazos a hannibal y Sus uñas se enterraban en los hombros de éste.

Se besaban ardientemente como si fuese la última vez, como si fuese agua que calmaba su sed, como si no necesitasen respirar sino solo el aliento del otro. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. La cama azotaba contra la pared.

El nudo empezó a apretar deliciosamente el interior de Will y justo al mismo tiempo que Hannibal gruñía en sus labios , lo sintió su descargar dentro de sí. Will gritó. Terminaron al mismo tiempo.

  
*

  
Estaba amaneciendo. Un rayo de sol atravesó un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas y llegó al rostro de Will, despertándolo.

Will abrió los ojos. Estaba boca abajo en la cama de Hannibal. Recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y se giró para ver a Hannibal aún durmiendo junto a él. Sonrió. Se apoyo en sus codos. Su brazo casi no le dolía. Acarició el cabello que cubría la frente de Hannibal.

Un dolor muy intenso lo hizo caer desplomado sobre la cama.  
-ahhh...AHHHH...MMMMM..

  
Estaba jadeando y sudando. Hannibal despertó por el grito y empezó a acariciar su espalda.

-Will!... está empezando...escucha mi voz... concéntrate en mi voz... relájate... pasará pronto..

Will apretaba los dientes ante el intenso dolor que sentía en su espalda. Podía oler el perfume de Hannibal. Estaba tratando de calmarlo. Will empezó a gemir. Sentía como si ganchos se clavaran en su cabeza y espalda y halaran.

Estaba sudando mucho. Sentía la mano de Hannibal acariciando su espalda. También sintió como protuberancias brotando de su espalda. Un intenso dolor de cabeza. Como si fuese a partirse en dos. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Hanni..AHHHHH!

Se arqueó y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama. El dolor cesó. Su vista nublada empezó a aclararse. Estaba respirando muy rápido y agitadamente. La mano de Hannibal seguía acariciando su espalda pero ahora en la espalda baja.

Will empezó a incorporarse. Cuando estuvo de rodillas y su cabeza colgaba entre sus hombros, sintió como algo chocaba contra la pared y el golpe se transmitió a su cabeza. Levantó rápido la vista y vió un rasguño en la pared.

Hannibal se levantó de la cama y le extendió la mano. Will la aceptó y bajó de la cama. Estaba un poco acalorado. Pensaba que Hannibal lo llevaba a la bañera, pero se detuvieron frente al espejo del armario.

Hannibal estaba detrás de Will. Sus manos acariciaban sus hombros...y las puntas de las astas que brotaban de la espalda de Will.

Will no podía dejar de mirar. Astas salian de su cabeza . Eran prominentes en ella y las de su espalda eran pequeñas en comparación. No dolía cuando Hannibal las acariciaba . Sus dedos subían desde su espalda hasta las astas en su cabeza. Acariciando los rizos entre ellas.

Después Will se sintió mareado y tambaleó un poco. Hannibal lo atrapó. Se miró en el espejo y pudo ver como las astas perdían color y empezaban desquebrajarse. Algunas puntas cayeron al suelo.

Will se sentía débil y sudaba más que antes. Entraron al en suit Hannibal lo ayudó a sentarse en la tina. Preparó un baño de sales relajantes y empezó a masajear su espalda y a lavar su cabello. El agua se ponía cada vez más densa y oscura.

Un trozo de asta cayó al agua frente a Will, que lo tomó en sus manos. Se hizo polvo entre sus dedos.

-Que...que esta pasando?...  
-La fiebre empezo...pierdes tus astas...no volverán...

Hannibal desenvolvió las humedas vendas en el brazo y pierna de Will. Las heridas estaban sanando. Parecían de una semana, pero había transcurrido menos de un día.

Hannibal le dió un baño rápido y luego lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo llevó a la cama y secó su cuerpo con ternura. Le ayudo a ponerse unos boxers.

Cuidaría de él con dedicacion durante esa semana.


	19. Chapter 19

-Sabes algo de Will?...no lo he visto hace días...  
Dijo Brian terminando de calificar algunos exámenes. Era media tarde y estaba tomando un café aguado en el antiguo laboratorio que ahora ocupaba como oficina junto a Will y Jimmy.

Jimmy estaba examinando una larva de insecto en el microscopio.

-Mmmm...oh... sí...me olvidé de decirte...esta enfermo..parece una gripe o algo así me dijo Hannibal...  
-Gripe?...hey!...desde cuando tuteas a tu jefe?...

Jimmy sonrió maliciosamente...  
-Desde que me apretó las nalgas en el ascensor....

Brian se levantó de golpe y tomó a Jimmy por el cuello de la camisa y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Cuando pasó eso?..tengo que recordarte que eres mio!...  
Dijo Brian en voz muy baja y gutural en el oido de Jimmy, que tembló pero no de frío. La mano del. Dr. Zeller bajó peligrosamente por la espalda de Jimmy. Quien le contesto muy coqueto jadeando.

-Desde que te pones tan celoso que se te olvida...que no..hay.. ascensor..jajaja...  
-Grrr... me la vas a pagar ésta noche...

Jimmy se escapó ágilmente de sus manos y empezó a caminar, meneando las caderas, hacia la puerta.  
-Ah si?...

  
-Oh baby...no vas a poder caminar mañana...  
Susurro Brian, mientras veía a Jimmy salir del laboratorio.

  
*

  
Hannibal preparaba el desayuno. Ya había pasado una semana y estaba seguro de que Will querría algo de comfort food. Por eso le preparaba panqueques. Había preparado jarabe de chocolate para acompañarlos.

Will necesitaría las energías y agradecería el gesto. Conociendolo estaría deseando volver a trabajar pronto. Will no era una persona que pasara mucho tiempo sin ser productivo. Además la Dra. Beverly Katz, que había sustituido a Will, estaría felíz de volver a su horario normal de clases.

Hannibal estaba agradecido y se encargaría de recompensarla por ofrecerse a ayudar a Will.

Se lavó las manos y estaba secándose cuando sintió unos brazos envolverlo. Un aliento cálido en su cuello le trajo una sonrisa al rostro.

-Mmmm...buenos días...  
-Como te sientes, Mylimasis...

Hannibal se giró para abrazar a Will que aun estaba en pijamas y su cabello estaba aún alborotado por dormir la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero se veía descansado y sus mejillas estaba rosadas.

-Mucho mejor...pero muero de hambre...  
-Entónces te encantará lo que preparé...se que tienes un diente dulce...

Hannibal colocó los panqueques en la isla de granito y acercó dos bancos. Will se sentó mientras Hannibal colocaba frente a él una jarra pequeña de jarabe de chocolate y una taza de arándanos frescos.

Los ojos de Will se llenaron de lágrimas y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Will, que pasa?..

Will le saltó encima para abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello. Hannibal escuchó su voz quebrarse contra la piel de su cuello.

-Mi..madre.. hacía panqueques con jarabe de chocolate los domingos... comíamos juntos ates de que papá... volviera de su turno nocturno...

Hannibal pudo sentir la soledad de esos años...un niño tan pequeño...de repente sólo con un padre que trabajaba el doble para mantener la casa... había dolor..pero también amor en esos recuerdos..

-Come un poco y cuando estés listo... trataré de contactarla para tí..

Will se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos. Asintió y le dio un pico rápido en los labios antes de sentarse a comer.

  
Media hora después Will había tomado una ducha y estaba vestido de jeans y una camiseta. Estaba descalzo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra del estudio. Hannibal le había dicho que esperara ahí mientras buscaba lo necesario para iniciar el contacto.

Will miraba las llamas en la chimenea. No sabía que esperar. Por un lado tal vez vería a su madre de nuevo. Por otro lado pensaba en la utilidad de que Hannibal contactase a los espiritus en las locaciones a las que visitaban en sus investigaciones paranormales.

Su mente divagaba de un punto a otro cuando Hannibal entró a la habitación. Se sentó frente a él en la alfombra. Tambien con las piernas cruzadas y colocó en línea recta hacia la chimenea tres rocas.

Un cuarzo rosa..una perla..y una aquamarina..

Hannibal se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora vestía solamente unos pantalones de pijama y estaba descalzo.

La necesidad del cambio se hizo obvia después de unos segundos, cuando astas surgieron de la cabeza de Hannibal y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. El resto de su apariencia continuo siendo humana.

En una lengua desconocida para Will, Hannibal pronunció una palabras indescifrables. Dos frases cortas seguidas de "Madre de Will Graham".

Las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron de color. Las puntas de las flamas eran azul turquesa. Las piedras en la alfombra se juntaron unas a otras como atraídas por un imán.

De repente en el sofa... apareció ...

-Mama?...

La mujer sonrió. Era la misma que había acompañado a Will durante su infancia, en las noches solitarias, mientras comía galletas y leche viendo caricaturas frente al TV.


	20. Chapter 20

Al día siguiente Hannibal dejaba a Will en su casa. Todo estaba en orden. Se había encargado de limpiar meticulosamente la madera del piso de rastros de sangre.

Había reemplazado los muebles rotos. Gracias a eso Will tenía una nueva cama ergonómica.

Todo estaba muy limpio y organizado y el refrigerador estaba lleno de alimentos sanos. Además contaba con una cafetera nueva. Hannibal se había esmerado. Will estaba encantado.

Tomaron café y caminaron por los alrededores de la propiedad. Luego cuando Hannibal debía regresar a su casa, la despedida se tornó más larga de lo usual. Ninguno quería alejarse del otro.

Hannibal giraba para ir a su bentley. Will tomó su mano antes de que pudiese bajar los escalones del porche. Se miraron y Will cortó la distancia.

Empezaron a besarse lenta pero sensualmente. Sus cuerpos expresaban lo que no podían expresar en palabras.

Se tocaban y manoseaban de manera que las ropas de Hannibal estarían arrugadas para cuando lograran dejar ir el uno al otro. Era indecente para hacerlo en un porche, pero no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Así que qué más daba.

Will empujó a Hannibal con un poco de fuerza, lo q lo confundió mucho. Pero luego sonrió mostrando sus colmillos al ver que Will se desvestía justo ahí en el porche.

-Aqui?...

Preguntó Hannibal cuando Will se había quitado la chaqueta, camisa y botas. Hannibal se quitó el abrigo y los guantes. Ahora Will se quitaba los pantalones y cuando se quitó la ropa interior, dejo atónito a Hannibal, al salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

Hannibal se rió a carcajadas mientras escuchó que Will gritaba a la distancia.  
-Atrápame si puedes!...

Se desnudó rápidamente y salio detrás de él.

Will corría lo más rápido que podía. Sus pies aplastaban las hojas secas de otoño. No pensaba pasar mucho tiempo afuera. Solo quería despistar a Hannibal y volvería a la cabaña para entrar por detrás.

No escuchaba más que el viento en sus oidos. Después de un tiempo escuchó un sonido como de un venado corriendo detrás de el. Will se giró, pero no vió nada. Siguió corriendo. Dió un par de vueltas para despistar y luego volvió por otro camino a la casa.

Respiraba agitadamente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada trasera.

Se asusto cuando su cuerpo se elevó en el aire de repente.  
-Ahhh...!

Luego sonrió. El wendigo lo tenía en sus brazos.

Will puso su mano sobre el pecho del wendigo y se estiró para besarlo. El wendigo le devolvió el beso. Will podía sentir sus colmillos pero Hannibal era muy cuidadoso.

Cuando el beso terminó Hannibal olió su cuello e hizo un sonido como de ronroneo que reverberaba a través de la piel palida de Will. Lo que éxito mucho a Will.

El wendigo caminó hacia la casa y sin soltar a Will abrió la puerta trasera con una mano. Y cerró trás de sí.

Depósito a Will sobre la cama. Sus astas empezaban a retraerse y el tamaño del wendigo volvía a ser el de un humano.

-No...espera...

La transformación se detuvo. El wendigo veía a Will con curiosidad. Se parecía más a Hannibal en estatura y musculatura. Su cabello era el mismo en su forma humana y su astas eran mucho más pequeñas. Su piel seguía siendo oscura como la noche al igual que sus ojos. Era más humanoide. Pero seguía siendo un wendigo.

-Podemos...hacerlo ..contigo así...

Jadeó muy emocionado Will. El wendigo mostró los colmillos mientras sonreía y subía lentamente a la cama para elevarse en rodillas y manos sobre Will, que estaba acostado.

Empezaron a besarse y las manos con garras afiladas separaron con cuidado las piernas de Will. El wendigo ocupó el espacio bajando lentamente hasta el pecho de Will.

Empezó a succionar lascivamente una de las tetillas. Will temblaba de placer.  
-Mmmmm...

El wendigo pasó a la otra tetilla y le dió el mismo tratamiento, pero antes de soltarla succionó con fuerza, lo que hizo que Will se arqueara completamente.

El wendigo se elevo un poco y colocó las piernas de Will sobre sus hombros. Will acarició el cabello que cubría la frente oscura. Sin mover los labios la voz del wendigo se escuchó en la habitación.

-Ahora que tienes mi sangre... tu cuerpo puede recibirme tanto en mi forma humana como en esta...

Will gimió y pudo sentir como su interior se humedecia para recibir a Hannibal.

La punta del oscuro y prominente miembro estrechó la entrada de Will. Entró lentamente. Pulgada por pulgada. Will estaba húmedo por dentro y el aro de su entrada era muy flexible...se estiraba sin problema para recibir a su true mate.

Cuando los testículos del wendigo tocaron los glúteos de Will, el empezó a moverse. Lo penetraba en largas sucesiones. Will inclinaba la cabeza hacia a atrás y gemía cada vez que la punta del largo miembro acariciaba su próstata. Era increíble la sensación. Como wendigo el pene de Hannibal era más largo. Will no podía esperar a sentir su nudo dentro.

-Mmm... más...dame tu ...nudo...Hannibal..

Hannibal concedió y lo penetró con mucha fuerza hasta que el nudo entró y los ató juntos. Las manos de Will se aferraban a las sabanas con fuerza.

Will gimió fuertemente y pintó sus estómagos con su semilla. El wendigo seguia moviéndose. Su miembro acariciaba exquisitamente el interior de Will.

-Ahhh...ohh Dios...ahhmmmm..

El wendigo ronroneaba en su cuello y un segundo después depósito gran cantidad de semen dentro. Pero continuó moviéndose...su miembro aun erecto dentro de Will.

Los gemidos de Will llenaban la habitación. Hannibal terminó por segunda vez dentro de Will. El vientre bajo del último se distendía un poco debido a ello.

Will abrió los ojos y sus manos tomaron las astas del wendigo para acercarlo. Se besaron languidamente unos minutos.

El miembro del wendigo volvió a pulsar dentro de Will y éste terminó otra vez débilmente.

Estaba agotado y sus párpados se caían de sueño. El wendigo lamió su cuello y los acomodó de lado en la cama. Will se quedo dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del monstruo, aún estaban unidos por su nudo.


	21. Chapter 21

Hannibal se despedía de Will en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Su relación no era publica, pero Hannibal no pudo resistir besarlo antes de ir a casa.

Esa noche Hannibal asistiría a la opera y debía prepararse. Will había declinado diciendo que no se sentiría cómodo, prometiendo ir la próxima vez.

A lo lejos los sensibles sentidos de Hannibal percibieron el flash de una cámara y el débil perfume femenino de alguien conocido.

Terminaron de besarse y Hannibal espero a que el auto de Will se perdiera en la distancia. Esa noche llegaría un poco tarde a la ópera, pero valdría la pena.

  
*

  
El sonido de la ducha camuflaba su furtiva entrada.

En el escritorio la pantalla de una laptop abierta mostraba el borrador de un artículo.

Una conjetura muy ordinaria de como el Dr. Will Graham había evitado el despido de sus colegas y el suyo por medio de favores sexuales al nuevo, y muy conocido entre los círculos de alta sociedad, Director de la alma mater, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

El sonido de la ducha ceso. El wendigo sonrió mostrando los dientes.

Si una demanda legal no había detenido a la periodista de poca monta, otras medidas debian tomarse.

El joven Jamie colocaba tubos para rizar en su rosa purpurino cabello. Empezó a colocar una mascarilla purificadora en su cutis cuando los gritos empezaron.

Se levantó de inmediato y caminó furioso hacia la puerta. Esta vez le diría sus verdades en la cara a esa pelirroja insufrible.

Salió al pasillo y gritó.

-Maldición Lounds!... cállate la boca o usa una mordaza, put...

Perdió la voz al ver a la inmensa criatura oscura con astas de venado ante la puerta cerrada del apartamento de Freddy Lounds.

Se miraron unos segundos y la criatura abrió la boca, mostrando unos aterradores colmillos en fila, y entónces...

  
-BUUURP...

  
El monstruo eructó y se encogió de hombros. Sus labios no se movieron, pero el aterrado joven pudo escuchar una voz cavernosa.

-MIS DISCULPAS...

Los ojos del pobre Jaimie giraron hacia atrás y se desmayó.

  
*

  
Hannibal y Will estaban en el primer piso, donde estaban las oficinas.

Brian y Jimmy recorrían la planta alta, donde habían más habitaciones. Cuatro camas en un solo cuarto grande que tenía un tubo de bomberos para descender al primer piso.

-Crees que les agrade?...me refiero a ... no todo el tiempo vamos a estar aquí. ..Esto es como un trabajo nocturno dos o tres veces a la semana...

Preguntó Will, mientras sus dedos recorrían los bordes metálicos de uno de los archiveros que ahora contenían los pocos casos en los que habían trabajado.

A la distancia se escucho un..

-Wooohooo...  
-Ahhh! Maldición Jimmy ...te pesa el culo!  
-jajaja eso fue divertido... cállate!...o no tendrás más este trasero...

Hannibal sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta...

Will rió bajito y rodó los ojos.

El celular de Hannibal sonó. 

-Que tal Dra. Katz? En que puedo servirle? Mmm...aja... está bien... nos veremos allá..

Will se acercó a Hannibal. Lo miró con curiosidad.

-Tenemos un caso...te parece si vamos en tu van y luego volvemos por mi auto cuando terminemos?..  
-Mmhh..

  
*

  
-Ok, equipo. Beverly...como lo pediste...el sótano.

Beverly le guiñó el ojo a Will en gesto de gratitud.

-Jimmy planta baja y garaje. Brian segundo piso. Hannibal tercer piso. Yo iré al ático. Nos veremos acá en una hora...

Todos asintieron y se retiraron.

Minutos después Will entraba al ático con una linterna pequeña. El lugar era amplio y lleno de cajas. Observaba las etiquetas en cada caja.

Una caja decía "adornos navideños 2001". Will había leído las etiquetas hasta que llegó al 2019.

Rió para sí.

Sintió que una garra acariciaba su nuca y se quedo muy quieto.

  
*

  
Hannibal estaba sentado en una cama de una de las habitaciones. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Percibía una presencia pero no era un supra-ser.

Era un alma humana.

Buscaría a Will. Seguramente querría contactarse con ella.

Abrió los ojos, eran dos ventanas oscuras.

  
*

  
Jimmy estaba en la cocina. Tomaba agua del grifo en un vaso de cristal.

En la mesa de la cocina alguien había olvidado una tasa con una pequeña cuchara dentro. Parecía haber contenido café.

Jimmy soltó el vaso y empezó a toser. La mano de alguien subía por su columna vertebral muy lentamente, casi una caricia. Y una voz muy suave en su oido hizo que los cabellos se le erizarán.

  
*

  
Beverly recorría el sótano de la casa. Encontró una caja sospechosa y la abrió. Contenía revistas. Era una caja grande , así que debian haber al menos un centenar de revistas acumuladas.

Miró su reloj. Aun tenía media hora.

Se sentó en el suelo. Revisó si tenía baterías de repuesto para su linterna . Cruzó las piernas.

Y empezo a leer una por una las revistas. Las más antiguas eran clásicas.

No perdería la oportunidad de chequear la gran colección de play boy que había encontrado.


	22. Chapter 22

-Jimmy...

Los ojos de Jimmy se cerraron e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo.

-Ahhhhh...sigue así....

Gimió mientras Brian besaba y succionaba la piel de su cuello. Dejó de besarlo para contestar.

-Quería sorprenderte..

Susurró Brian. Sus manos subían desde la cintura del buen doctor hasta sus costillas. Se detuvieron en su pecho.

Sobre la camisa sus dedos masajeaban las tetillas de Jimmy. Mientras su cuerpo sostenía el peso muerto de este último.

-Basta Brian, estamos trabajando...

Gimió Jimmy. Una de sus manos subía por la pierna de Brian, que estaba muy pegado a él, y llegó a su glúteo.

Lo pellizcó muy fuerte.

Brian se apartó de él de inmediato.

-Ahh... demonios Jimmy...matas el ánimo...

Jimny se giró y se apoyó con ambas manos en el lavaplatos.

-Relájate...tendremos más tiempo..ahora a trabajar!... vamos vamos...!

Dijo Jimmy mientras nalgueaba a Brian para sacarlo de la cocina.

-Está bien... está bien!... pero será en mi casa esta noche...

Jimmy le sonrió.

Minutos después estaba lavando el vaso que usó para beber agua. Lo puso en el escurre platos.

El sonido de la taza que estaba en la mesa lo hizo detenerse. El desgraciado de Brian había vuelto y quería asustarlo arrastrando la taza por la mesa de la cocina.

Se giró rápidamente y se quedó muy sorprendido cuando vió que en la mesa ya no había taza y a Brian no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Caminó hasta la puerta y se asomó por el pasillo.

Nada.

Escuchó la taza nuevamente. Como si la colocarán con fuerza en una superficie de metal.

Se giró asustado y camino rápido hacia el lavaplatos.

La taza estaba ahí.

Su mente corría a mil con varias explicaciones y ninguna congruente de lo que había ocurrido.

Tomó la taza, la lavó. Lavó la cuchara y los puso a escurrir en el escurreplatos.

Luego se fue al umbral de la puerta con el medidor gaiger encendido.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada ocurrió.

Luego el medidor empezó a parpadear desde la luces verdes hasta las amarillas y las rojas. Se había vuelto loco.

Jimmy arrugó el ceño mientras veía los números en la pantalla.

El sonido de una taza siendo arrastrada por una superficie hizo que levantara la cabeza muy rápidamente.

La taza y la cuchara estaban en la mesa de la cocina nuevamente.

Jimmy se fue corriendo a buscar a Brian.

Más tarde recordaría que tenía la camara de sus lentes de visión nocturna encendida.

Lo había grabado .

  
*

  
Will sonrió y se giró lentamente.

Frente a él estaba Hannibal con la piel y ojos negros. Pequeñas astas saliendo de su cráneo. Sus garras eran más pequeñas que cuando estaba completamente transformado en wendigo.

Will rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Empezaron a besarse sensualmente. Oco tiempo después Hannibal besó la comisura de sus labios y se apartó un poco, deteniendo el beso.

-Encontraste algo?...o me extrañabas?..  
-La respuesta es "sí" a ambas preguntas, mylimasis...  
-Oh...que encontraste?..

Preguntó emocionado Will. Sus manos bajaron soltando a Hannibal.

-No tanto como encontrar... más bien percibir..una alma...humana..quieres que la contactemos?..  
-Si...

Hannibal se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Will hizo lo mismo. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón las tres rocas que guardaba en una caja de seguridad en su casa, cuando no estaba en una investigación con Will.

Colocó las rocas en medio de ellos. Inició el proceso de contactar a la persona que aún seguia residiendo en la casa...

Will observó anonadado a Hannibal mientras hacía preguntas que luego contestaba mirando a los ojos a Will.

Después de unos largos minutos de preguntas y respuestas, Will quedó satisfecho y le pidió a Hannibal que agradeciera al espíritu y le prometió pasar el mensaje a su familia.

Apagó la grabadora de voz.

*

  
Brian abrazaba por la cintura a Jimmy. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala. Jimmy estaba en su piernas. Ya estaba más tranquilo.

Brian habia pareado por Bluetooth la camara del visor de Jimny y ahora esperaba a que terminara la descarga hacia su laptop.

Beverly entró al salón y los miró. Se detuvo con las manos en las caderas.

-Que?...que me perdí?

Jimmy y Brian solo la miraron serios.

  
*

  
Will y Hannibal bajaban las escaleras cuando Will se detuvo abruptamente. Tomó su camara y fotografió el espejo que estaba su lado.

Respiró entrecortado unos segundos y sintió la mano de Hannibal apretar la suya.

Hannibal le sonrió.

En el reflejo del espejo, detrás de Will, a unos metros ...estaba una anciano de unos 80 años.. calvo, con escaso pelo blanco detrás de la orejas y bigote blanco grueso. Era muy delgado, blanco y de ojos azules. Vestía pantalones de vestir y una camisola blanca. Su expresión era grave...

Will siguió caminando hasta las escaleras . No soltó la mano de Hannibal hasta que entraron al salón donde ya se encontraban los demás.

  
*

  
Después de dejar en sus casas a sus colegas, Will se detuvo un momento en el trayecto de regreso de dejar a beverly. Sacó su celular y Marcó.

-Hola..Will.que placer escucharte...  
-Hola Hannibal... estoy cerca de tu vecindario y me preguntaba si... podía pasar... realmente estoy cansado y no quisiera hacer el largo viaje a casa..

Will se quitaba los lentes con una mano. Los puso en su regazo y empezó a frotarse los ojos. Estaba muy cansado...

-Por su puesto...te prepararé un baño caliente cuando vengas..descansarás en mis brazos ésta noche.. protegeré tu sueño..  
-jaja que cursi...me...me gusta.. ok.. llegaré pronto..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba sola en el patio de la casa de mi ex. Habia un espejo pequeño. En el se reflejaba mi imagen y detrás de mi el rostro del difunto abuelo de mi ex, quien habia muerto un mes atrás...me sorprendí pero lo clasifique como imaginación.. segundos después escuche la taza con la cuchara y el resto es igual a lo que paso Jimmy tal cual. Con la excepción de que estuve sola hasta que llegó la familia y les conté entre lágrimas...


	23. Chapter 23

Después de una cena deliciosa y un baño caliente, Will se desplomó sobre la cama. Hannibal, que leía las noticias en su tableta, saltó un poco a causa del impacto.

-Jiji lo siento..mmm ésta cama es como una nube...por que nunca hemos cogido aquí?...mmm que suave... podría saltar..

Dijo Will, desparramado boca abajo al lado de Hannibal, quien sonrió y colocó la tableta en el buró junto a sus lentes y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

-Por que pasamos más tiempo en tu cabaña...  
-mmm...mis rodillas no se cansarían en tu cama...

Hannibal rió bajito. Will se metió bajó las sabanas y Hannibal se acomodo para recibirlo en sus brazos. Apagó la luz y continuaron abrazados en la oscuridad.

-Hannibal?...  
-mmmm...  
-El abuelo...cuando hablaste con él ...que dijo.?...  
-Cierto...no pudiste ver ni escuchar nada...  
-Que te dijo?... Sé que escucharé la grabación mañana...pero me gustaría escucharlo desde tu perspectiva..  
-...Me pidió que le dijera a su nuera que llevara a su nieto a una asociación...su nieto es autista y la madre esta indecisa ...  
-Oh... Aún cuida de la familia...

La mirada de Will se tornó triste. Pensaba en su madre. Hannibal pudo sentirlo más no verlo, pues el rostro de Will estaba oculto en el vello de su pecho. Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-Crees que...se irá cuando logre lo que busca?..  
-Si...

Will bostezó. Sus párpados ya no podían más..se acurrucó en le pecho de Hannibal. Estaban de costado...abrazados..

-Descansa, mi amor...

Will escuchó lo último, pero antes de poder contestar el cansancio lo llevó a un profundo sueño.

  
*

  
Will, Hannibal, Jimmy y Brian estaba en un círculo en una de las esquinas del primer piso. Terminaban de revisar sus equipos para iniciar la investigación en una empresa. El edificio databa de 10 años atrás.

El lugar era un rectángulo perfecto. La planta baja tenía oficinas alrededor con ventanas de cristal de piso a techo. En el centro el gran espacio ocupado por cubículos. Habían dos pasillos. Uno a un costado que era hacia la sala de emergencia. Y un pasillo largo donde habían mas oficinas y terminaban en un gran ventana de piso a techo en la esquina noroeste del edificio. Una puerta era la entrada desde la recepción y estaba en la esquina opuesta.

El segundo piso eran corredores angostos con barandas de metal que llevaban a oficinas y se podían ver desde el primer piso. Rodeaban el edificio.

Will daba las instrucciones para iniciar la investigación.

-Ok, equipo. Equipos revisados. Relojes sincronizados. Nos veremos en recepción en una hora. Sé que empezamos más tarde que de costumbre, pero la aparición solo ocurre cinco para las 12. Así que listos en cinco. Hannibal por favor apaga las lu....

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Una joven caminaba por el lado opuesto del area en la que se encontraban. En linea recta hacia un pasillo de oficinas en la esquina noreste del edificio.

No debía estar ahí...

Eran las 11:55 pm..

Todo el personal se había retirado hacía horas...

Era de tez blanca, cabellos lisos y cafés hasta los hombros , vestida con una blusa vaporosa color crema y una falda blanca hasta las pantorrillas... donde sus pies se volvían borrosos...

Will empezó a caminar sin pensar. No tenía equipo. Sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su mirada fija en la joven. Su boca entreabierta. Sus pies se movian aprisa para interceptar a la joven perpendicularmente.

Su mente gritaba..."No puede ser...es imposible...es imposible". Y sin embargo la veía como si fuese alguien vivo.

Cuando llegó al otro lado del espacio ella ya caminaba más rápido que él..se dirigía al pasillo sin iluminación..un pasillo sin salida..

Estaba tan concentrado en no perderla de vista que no escuchaba los gritos de Jimmy y Brian..

-Will!...Will!...no vayas....que haces?!..ven aquí...WILL!

Hannibal estaba en silencio. Sus colmillos prominentes mordían su labio inferior.

Estaba preocupado... percibía mucho miedo , dolor... íra..

Cuando Will llegó al pasillo oscuro se detuvo...no podía ver nada...era como un agujero negro...

Trató de encender las luces del pasillo, pero no encendían... empezó a sentir temor...pero seguia intentando encenderlas... no quiso ir solo...

Se giró y vió a Hannibal sólo en el otro extremo del area...esperando...su rostro denotaba preocupación...su voz suave llego hasta Will...

-Will...ven aquí...no vayas sólo...

Will sintió aún mas miedo y miró por última vez el pasillo oscuro.. si iba... tendría q abrir cada oficina... habían 2 a la derecha y un cuarto de reunión a la izquierda.  
Will pensaba..."si entro a una oficina...y me cierran la puerta...estare atrapado...que haré?..."

Sintió escalofríos y se giró rápidamente. Caminaba casi corriendo hasta donde estaba hannibal. Su respiración agitada a causa del temor... Hannibal lo interceptó y lo abrazó muy fuerte.. Will no sabía por que sentía escalofríos o miedo antes..en los brazos de Hannibal se sintió seguro...era como si esas emociones no hubiesen sido suyas...como si las hubiese prestado a alguien..

Tal vez ...a la joven...

Will rió y dijo...  
-Donde están los demás?..  
-Afuera... huyeron...

Will rió bajito. Estaba tranquilo...igual que antes...

-Vamos a...  
-No si no quieres...hay mucho dolor aquí...ella sufrió mucho... física y emocionalmente...yo puedo hacerlo sólo...  
-No...quiero ir contigo...

Will tomó su mano y la apretó. No la soltó por nada mientras caminaban hacía el pasillo oscuro...  
Will estaba asustado..pero la presencia de Hannibal lo calmaba mucho... además...no todos podían lastimarlo como el desaparecido conserje...eso habia sido peor...y ahora Will era más fuerte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi ex suegra supuso que el mensaje del abuelo era que buscase ayuda para mi hijo autista en cierta organización. Solo puedo especular por que me apareció a mí y no a alguien más primero...en dos ocasiones se sentó en la cama de su hija, mi ex suegra..despues de eso.
> 
> Lo que pasó en el edificio. Me pasó a unas compañeras de trabajo y a mí. Eramos 4 personas. Todo es tal cual describo hasta que me dí cuenta que estaba sola en el edificio y las demás habían huido...despues de eso no volvimos a trabajar en contabilidad despues de las 10 pm...
> 
> No tuve miedo..a diferencia que con el abuelo...solo pensaba una otra vez en mi mente lo que Will..


	24. Chapter 24

Ahhh!...desgraciados cobardes!...no solo tenían que huir... también lo hicieron en mi preciosa !...

Hannibal se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró al cielo nocturno, pero sonrió.

-Jaja tomemos un taxi.

Will suspiró y sus hombros se cayeron. Tendrían que volver por el auto de Hannibal. El lo llevaría a casa y al día siguiente Will estrangularía a esos dos.

  
*

  
-Me alegra que hayas acondicionado este lugar...es cómodo..

Dijo Will con una voz muy suave mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de hannibal. Habían llegado en taxi al cuartel, pero una tormenta se habia desatado y habían decidido pasar la noche ahí.

Afuera las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza la ventana francesa de la habitación.

La mano de hannibal, bajo las cobijas, acariciaba la espalda de Will.

-Qué .. qué pasará...con la chica?...

Hannibal suspiró y su mano se detuvo.

-Hace 4 décadas que sufrió esa horrenda muerte.. probablemente seguirá ahí..deambulando hasta que alguien la libere...  
-Se puede? Cómo? Quién podría?..  
-Un elfo...ellos saben como llevar almas de aquí al otro lado... conozco a alguien, pero la volveré a ver hasta dentro de varios meses... tendremos que esperar..

Will suspiró y se frotó los ojos con los dedos.

-Estas bien, Mylimasis?..  
-Si...yo...ah...es sólo que..pobre.. fue violada y asesinada por militares ... probablemente su familia no sabe que ella sigue en este plano...sufriendo...  
-Tranquilo, Will. La ayudaremos... sé paciente..  
-Ok...ok...

Escucharon la lluvia por un rato. De repente Will se metió debajo de las cobijas. Hannibal iba a preguntarle si tenía frío, pero un gemido salió de sus labios.

Will había bajado sus boxers y estaba haciéndole sexo oral.

Las manos de Hannibal acariciaban los cabellos de Will bajo las sábanas. Leves sonidos se escapaban de su boca.  
Will estaba sintiendo un poco de calor, así que retiró el edredón de encima de él para poder respirar. Sin detenerse miró el rostro de Hannibal.

Las mejillas de Hannibal estaban ruborizadas. Su cabello cubría sus ojos. Su boca esta entreabierta dejando escapar leves y seductores sonidos que estaban volviendo loco de deseo a Will.

Will se detuvo y se levantó sobre sus rodillas para quitarse la camiseta y bajarse los boxers. Hannibal lo miraba. Su cabello cubría uno de sus ojos seductoramente.

Se sentó rápidamente, tomó a Will por la cintura y empezó a besarlo. Con los boxers aun en las piernas Will rodeó el cuello de Hannibal con sus brazos.

Se besaban con lujuria. Las manos de Hannibal moldeaban los glúteos de Will. Uno de sus dedos rozó el delicado aro y Will gimió en el beso.

Con las manos en los hombros de Hannibal empujó un poco para detenerlo. Hannibal cedió distancia y lo miró mientras se ponía de pie para quitarse los boxer. Era como si Will estuviese haciendo un striptease sin intención. Hannibal lo devoraba con la mirada.

Salió de su trance y se quitó la ropa interior. Will volvió a la cama. Se colocó sobre Hannibal, mientras éste bajaba lentamente hasta acostarse. Las manos de Hannibal se posaron en las costillas de Will. Luego bajaron acariciando la suave piel hasta llegar a rodear sus caderas. Una de sus manos recorrió un glúteo para tocar delicadamente la entrada que ahora estaba húmeda al tacto.

El cuerpo de Will reaccionaba con la sangre de Hannibal corriendo por sus venas, haciendo que produjese lubricante y se flexibilizara su aro para recibir al miembro de su pareja.

Hannibal sonrió mostrando los dientes. Will increíblemente se sonrojó aún más. La punta de sus graciosas orejas estaba en llamas. Una visión adorable.

La mano de Will tomó el pene de Hannibal y lo llevó a su entrada. Ambos se miraban con adoración. Respiraban el aire del otro. No se acariciaban ni se besaban. Solo se miraban a los ojos. Como si el momento fuera eterno.

Will cerró los ojos a la divina intrusión. Hannibal enterró los dedos en la suave piel de sus caderas. Will jadeaba muy bajito. Movió las caderas hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo todo el miembro dentro de él, abrió los ojos y susurró.

-Ha...hannibal.

Hannibal gruñó y cerró los ojos. Sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de Will dejando medialunas. Will puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Hannibal. Se irguió y empezó a subir y bajar alternando con movimientos circulares de sus caderas. Buscando por su cuenta el delicioso punto dentro de sí.

-Hannibal... puedes...

Hannibal asintió y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Su nudo se formó y golpeaba estimulando la entrada sensible de Will.

-Hha...ha...nnnnggh...

Will tomaba velocidad. Empezaba a sudar. Las gotas le bajaban por las sienes hasta el cuello donde resbalaban por su pecho hasta su estómago. Hannibal envidiaba su paso. Deseaba perseguirlas con su lengua.

El nudo de Hannibal empezó a engrosarse. Will abrió los ojos y se dejó caer con fuerza hasta que el nudo entró completamente. La sensación era poderosa e intensa. Lo hizo aspirar aire rápido por la boca. Cerró los ojos nuevamente. Movía sus caderas sinuosamente mientras disfrutaba del placer que le causaba el nudo dentro de su cuerpo. Engrosandose y estimulando las paredes en su interior.

Hannibal apretaba los dientes con fuerza a causa de la intensa sensación de su unión sellandose. Cada vez era más fácil que el cuerpo de Will lo recibiera, pero siempre estaba apretado dentro. Era sublime.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Will apretaba su nudo cada vez más rítmicamente, al tiempo que los gemidos de éste se sincronizaban con la descarga que pintaba sus estómagos.

Will seguía montandodo. Hannibal plantó sus pies en la cama y empezó a embestir hacia arriba penetrándolo más profundamente.

-Ahhh...ahhh...

Will gemía de sobrestimulación. Unos segundos después el nudo de Hannibal engrosó aún más y descargó explosivamente dentro de su dulce William.

Will cayó rendido en su brazos. Respiraba agitadamente en su cuello. El nudo aún los unía. Will maulló bajito al sentir otra descarga de Hannibal. Una mano de Hannibal lo abrazaba por la espalda baja mientras la otra se hundía entre sus rizos se chocolate, peinandolos con ternura.

-Te...amo...

La voz entrecortada de Will cortó el silencio en la habitación. Hannibal sonrió.

Pensaba en la pequeña cajita que estaba en la guantera de su bentley desde ayer y ya tenía lo necesario para la cena. 

  
*

  
\- Escuché que anoche tuvieron acción...

Dijo Beverly mientras se recostaba sobre uno de los escritorios en el laboratorio. Sorbía de su taza de café, mientras observaba un chupete en el cuello de Will. No mencionó nada. Solo sonrió. La frase tuvo más de un sentido.

Will levantó la vista de los ensayos que estaba calificando.

-Um... sí..lo tenemos grabado..al menos la parte donde logramos hablar.. Hannibal hacía las preguntas, pero yo no pude escuchar nada ni ver nada... Pero en las grabaciones es una conversación fluida....yyyyy... los desgraciados conejos huyeron en mi van.. Hannibal y yo tuvimos que llamar un taxi...

Dijo Will mientras hacía muecas. Al menos el resto de la noche había sido exelente... sonrió recordando como Hannibal lo había abrazado más fuerte al oírlo decir que lo amaba...

Beverly observó sonriendo el rubor en las mejillas de Will y la sonrisa tonta..tal vez algún día estaría en su lugar..por ahora no mencionaría que se habia saltado la noche por tener una sesión de vigoroso sexo con su colega profesor Spencer Reid...

-Y tu noche?...

Preguntó Will cambiando de tema.

\- Aburrida...calificando papeles toda la noche...

Dijo Beverly viendo hacia el techo mientras tomaba un sorbo rápido de su tépido café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...ese Spencer de Criminal Minds...


	25. Chapter 25

-Cómo estuvo tu viaje?.

Bella se acomodó en el sillón del consultorio de Hannibal. Había vuelto de su viaje a Europa, como había dicho a sus amigos y conocidos. Ambos sabían que en realidad estuvo en un fairy hotel donde recuperó lentamente su forma corpórea en el lapso de un año.

-Muy bién, gracias, Hannibal. Jack ha sido muy comprensivo..y... tomé tu consejo..  
-Me alegro... ahora podrás estar con Jack sin temor a que al pasar de los años envejezca y muera. Cómo fué?.

Bella rió a carcajadas. Con las pintas se sus dedos cubria su boca. Miro hacia arriba recordando la graciosa escena.

-Oh... primero estaba aterrado... ningún tratamiento o cirugía plástica puede lograr que alguien vuelva a tener 20 años...

Miró hacia un lado nostálgica, mientras jugaba con el anillo en su dedo.

\- Casi se desmaya al ver el cáliz con mi sangre... tardó una hora en beberlo completo...hehe

Hannibal sonrió. En ese momento sintió deseos de hablar con Mischa. Contarle más sobre Will.

  
*

  
El pasillo del hotel estaba en silencio. Hannibal y Will caminaban despacio. En su mano Will tenía un medidor geiger , que movía a derecha e izquierda. Frunció el ceño y suspiró fastidiado.

Nada.

Tenían una hora de estar rondando los pasillos y aún no encontraban al supuesto este baboso que asustaba a los huéspedes del hotel.

Will se giró al sentir la mano de Hannibal en su hombro.

-Puedo?

Will asintió. No tenía otra opción. O intentaban contactar al ente con ayuda de Hannibal o no lo encontrarían.

Hannibal trató de abrir una puerta de una de las habitaciones. Estaba cerrada. Will lo observaba atentamente. Hannibal metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su overol beige y sacó una llave maestra. Deslizó la tarjeta en la cerradura y ésta se abrió.

Will preguntó extrañado.

-Cuándo...?  
-Cuando discutías con el administrador. Yo le pedí una llave maestra al jefe del equipo de limpieza.

Hannibal le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

Will rió bajito.

Entraron a la habitación. Hannibal cerró la puerta mientras Will se detenía a observar la habitación y luego el medidor en su mano. Will sabía que Hannibal debía transformarse al menos en parte para llamar al ente.

-Oofff..mmmm...

Hannibal había empujado a Will contra la puerta cerrada y le robaba el aliento con un beso. Se detuvo un segundo para quitarle los anteojos y los metió en su bolsillo. Will rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. En una mano el medidor.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Will podía sentir cada parte de Hannibal en contacto con el suyo. Las manos del doctor apretaban la cintura de Will. La lengua de Hannibal recorrió la comisura de sus labios y Will aspiró exitado.

De pronto escucharon un grito y una conmoción en el pasillo.

Dejaron de besarse para escuchar atentos.

Alguien corría por el pasillo gritando. El medidor geiger se volvió loco. La dulces titilaban de rojo a amarillo. Otro par de pasos seguían a los primeros mientras gritaban.

-BRIAN!...

Will abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Hannibal, quien asintió y lo soltó para abrir la puerta rápidamente.

Ambos corrieron por el pasillo justo detrás de Jimmy.

Una masa verde y babosa perseguía furiosa a Brian. De su enorme boca con dientes humanoides salían sonidos aterradores que parecían gritos y lamentos al mismo tiempo.

Will nunca había visto correr tan rápido a alguien. Le debía merito al pobre Brian si después de esto no renunciaba.

Jimmy corría detrás de la cosa verde. Tenía más miedo por Brian que por su propia seguridad.

Los ojos de Hannibal se tornaron negros y en menos de un segundo rebasó a Will y Jimmy. Iba justo detrás del ente baboso.

Cuando dieron la vuelta por un corredor a la izquierda llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

No tenía a donde correr. Era demasiado tarde. Por la velocidad que llevaba había chocado con la pared y la cosa esa ya estaba prácticamente encima de el. Brian se pegó a la pared aterrado. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-AHHHHH MAMAAAA!

La criatura lo atravesó a él y la pared.

Brian abrió los ojos asustado. Con la punta de los dedos se quitó la baba de los ojos. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ectoplasma verde y viscoso.

Solo vió la sombra de Hannibal pasar por su lado y entrar a una puerta cercana. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Jimmy lo alcanzó y le puso las manos en los hombros. Los ojos de canica de Brian lo miraban.

-Estás bien?...Brian!...te hizo daño?...Brian..

No contestó a la pregunta. Jimmy jadeaba de cansancio. Parecía que Brian estaba ileso, salvo por el susto.

Will los alcanzó y con sus manos en las rodillas respiraba agitado.

-Don... dónde fue Hannibal?

Jimny señaló la puerta más cercana. Will levantó su pulgar en agradecimiento y corrió hacia la puerta. Entró y cerró de golpe.

Contra la pared estaba el ente. Delante de él estaba Hannibal. Su postura como la de un predador antes de saltar sobre la presa. Sus dedos terminaban en garras largas y negras muy afiladas. Sus astas eran enormes y empezaban en su cabello. Sus ojos eran completamente negros. Sus dientes afilados eran intimidantes.

El wendigo gruñía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Will.

El ente se encogía de miedo contra la pared. Parecía haber olvidado que podía atravesarla o tal vez la mirada del wendigo lo tenía congelado de terror.

El wendigo habló en un idioma desconocido para Will. Parecía una amenaza por el tono de las palabras. A Will se le piso la piel de gallina. Estaba congelado. Su espalda contra la puerta cerrada.

De repente el wendigo se enderezó y sonrió. El ente asintió y atravesó volando la ventana cerrada de la habitación.


	26. Chapter 26

Brian y Jimmy estaban en la camioneta. Brian se había quitado el traje de trabajo y estaba en calzoncillos y camisola.

Beverly colocaba la última toalla húmeda llena de ectoplasma en una bolsa de basura negra mientras hacia gestos de asco. Había tratado de subir al piso 12 cuando escuchó lo gritos ,pero Brian y Jimmy venían bajando así que los siguió. Tomó muestras de la baba y ayudó a Jimmy a limpiar al pobre Zeller.

Jimmy tomaba de la mano al asustado Brian.

-Creí que iba a morir...Oh Jimmy... fue horrible...y asqueroso...

Brian lo abrazó y apretó contra su cuerpo. Jimmy no pudo contestar por que todo el aire se le escapó del pecho al sentir como lo apretaba.

Jimmy se quedó estupefacto cuando Brian le susurró al oído muy bajito para que no escuchara nadie.

-No quería morir...sin decirte que...te amo..

Sus brazos envolvieron fuertemente al tembloroso Brian. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del hombre más joven y susurró en su piel.

-Oh , bebé... yo tambien ...te amo...

Zeller empezó a llorar mientras Jimmy le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Beverly los observaba con ojos sospechosos y luego rodó los ojos mientras tomaba un trago de su lata de soda, que había abierto durante el intercambio de susurros. . Miró el reloj y se pregunto cuanto más tardarían Will y el doctor.

  
*

  
Dos uniformes color beige claros y dos pares de botas yacían en el suelo de la habitación.

-Oh siii... más duro...ahhh... más...mnnnngggn...

Los rizos de Will se movían con cada salvaje embestida. Parecía que Hannibal no quisiera que caminara al día siguiente.

Ambos sudaban profusamente. Las manos de Will asían cada lado de la almohada bajo su cabeza. Hannibal ya había recuperado su forma humana y ahora penetraba una y otra y otra vez el cuerpo cálido de su amante.

Will había visto como el wendigo intimidaba al ente baboso y justo después que éste último huyera a traves de la ventana, Will había gemido de exitación. El wendigo había girado la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. Will le había dicho mientras su mano bajaba hasta el bulto entre sus piernas.

-Eso fue... sexy..

El wendigo lo había tomado a la velocidad de la luz y lo había arrojado sobre la cama de la habitación. Una vez que había recuperado su forma humana y de desvestirse ambos, Hannibal había procedido a tomar a Will contra el colchón de la cama que ahora brincaba a causa de su ferviente manera de hacer el amor.

-Hanni...ahhh...siii...ohhmmm...

  
Will apretaba los ojos y jadeaba con cada palabra. La sensación era muy fuerte. Su cuerpo producía más y más lubricante a causa de la enorme exitacion que sentía. No podía esperar a ser anudado.

El nudo de Hannibal golpeaba continuamente la entrada del dulce Will que recibía toda la potencia de sus penetraciones gimiendo deliciosamente. Entónces su nudo entró un poco. Will abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente mientras susurraba casi sin aliento de tanto gemir.

-Ohhh... sí.. más...dame..lo.

Hannibal gruñó y lo penetró con fuerza. Su nudo entró de lleno en el cálido interior. Se expandió rápidamente y en ese momento Will terminaba sobre su estómago. Al mismo tiempo que Hannibal lo penetraba más profundamente para luego terminar dentro de su vientre. Will inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el éxtasis.

El buen doctor jadeaba en el cuello pálido mientras vaciaba toda su semilla. Sus manos encontraron las de Will y sus dedos se interconectaron.

Will abrió los ojos, jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Hannibal se perdió en el mar azul de sus ojos. Lo amaba... Lo amaba ...y quería decircelo a Mischa.. quería que el supra-mundo supiera que esta hermosa y osada criatura era suya. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Will se le adelantó.

-Te..amo..

Hannibal capturó sus labios en un beso frenético. Sus caderas volvieron a moverse. Sus cuerpos expresaban sus emociones. Will gimió en el beso. Hannibal terminó por segunda vez dentro de su dulce amante.

  
*

  
-Ufff eso fue intenso...

Dijo Will mientras guardaba lo último de sus equipos. Hannibal lo miró con malicia haciendo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Beverly los miraba sonriendo maliciosamente. Le preguntaría en privado a Will, por que había tardado tanto en bajar.

-Si...

Dijo algo deprimido Brian. Will puso su mano sobre el hombro de éste.

-Entiendo si...prefieres ayudarnos en las investigaciones desde tu escritorio..lo que viviste hoy fue atemorizante..fuiste muy valiente..

El Dr. Zeller sonrió un poco apenado.

-Tal vez un periodo de descanso...no quisiera dejarlos chicos..hemos hecho esto desde hace tanto y ahora por fin lo logramos profesionalmente....solo..necesito un descanso...nada más...

Will asintió y bajó su mano. Jimmy abrazó a Brian un segundo después, hundiendo su nariz en el pecho de este.

Brian sonrió y envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo de Jimmy y apoyando su cabeza en la de Price.

-Will...mañana por la mañana debo ir a recoger a Mischa en el aeropuerto...ella estaría encantada de conocerte..me harías el honor de cenar con nosotros?..

Preguntó Hannibal. Will contestó de lo mas relajado por fuera, pero nervioso por dentro a causa de la visita.

-Claro...

Brian se enderezó y miró a Hannibal.

-Oh...casí lo olvido..la cena de compromiso de ustedes...debo usar smoking?

Jimmy se dió una palmada en la cara.  
Beverly miró nada impresionada a Brian y le dijo con desdén.

-Eres un idiota, Zeller!

Brian abrió los ojos de par en par. No encontró palabras para excusar el deslíz.

-Ooopsss!

Will estaba estupefacto. Miraba con ojos enormes hacía un punto en la distancia. Su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

Hannibal se empezó a preocupar un poco después de unos segundos.

-Will?...Will...o

No respondía.

Hannibal puso su mano en la nuca de Will y éste reaccionó. Cerró los ojos y aspiró por la nariz antes de abrir la boca.

Asustó no solo su equipo y Hannibal ,sino a todos en el parqueo del hotel. Por la potencia de su grito.

-CUANDO DEMONIOS ME LO IBAS A DECIR, HANNIBAL?!!!  


El doctor contestó en vos baja.. esperando lo peor..

-Esta noche..

Will lo miró con llamas en sus ojos y apretando los dientes..


	27. Chapter 27

Esa noche Hannibal estaba tocando el piano. Después de la investigación en el hotel, habían regresado a casa de Will. Durante el viaje y la cena Will había estado callado y distante. Después se había excusado para descansar. 

Will se había ido a dormir temprano. Hannibal había decidido darle espacio. Solo Winston había decidido olerle las manos como diciendo buenas noches y se había retirado a su cama frente a la chimenea.

En ese momento Will daba vueltas en la cama. Estaba nervioso. Ansioso por el compromiso. Por conocer a la hermana de Hannibal, quien también era un supra-ser. Por el mañana. Pensaba en como sería la vida al lado de Hannibal. La eternidad... 

Suspiró. La cama se sentía muy fría y grande sin Hannibal...

En ese momento Hannibal miraba hacia la ventana. La noche fria y oscura. Las últimas tristes notas de piano sonaban mientras acariciaba las teclas bajo sus dedos..

Días antes había comentado con Beverly sobre sus planes de hacer una cena especial. Para celebrar en grupo lo bien que iban las investigaciones. Como reunía Will el material necesario para escribir otro libro. Y como gracias a las ganancias percibidas se podía adquirir el equipo necesario. Sería una celebración por los logros alcanzados.

Beverly había comprendido con su perspicacia de que se trataba en realidad. Will estaría cómodo rodeado de amigos y celebrando. El momento para pedir su mano con el anillo que había comprado y llevar a otro nivel la relación.

Suspiró. Esperaba que para cuando Mischa llegara Will ya no estuviese molestó. Hablaría con él por la mañana.

Cerró los ojos y sus manos se detuvieron sobre el ébano y marfil de las teclas...

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda. El familiar aroma de Will lo envolvía.

La postura de sus hombros se relajó. Will apoyaba la frente en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba. Hannibal giró la cabeza para oler su cabello .

-Mylimasis...  
-Te amo...

Dijo en voz baja Will, contra la suave tela del sweater rojo, sin levantar la vista. Hannibal se levantó lentamente para girar.

Will se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos. Hannibal se levantó y se acercó a él. Inseguridad se reflejaba en sus ojos. Las manos de Hannibal acunaban sus mejillas mientras le sonreía felinamente. Susurró en voz baja contra sus labios.

-Yo tamvien te amo, mi dulce William...

Will soltó un suspiro entrecortado de alivio. Sonrió mientras miraba sus labios. Empezaron a besarse lentamente. La lengua del doctor recorría cada rincón de su boca despertando suspiros de anhelo en él. Sus manos encontraron el pecho de Hannibal para recorrerlo lentamente. El beso se volvía más frenético, lleno de ansias, de deseo...

Las manos de Hannibal bajaron hasta su cintura y empezaron a levantar su camiseta. Will se separó un poco para dejar que lo desvistiera. Cuando la camiseta cayó al suelo los pulgares de Hannibal bajaban sus boxers y luego de liberarlo de sus ropas se irguió para admirarlo.

La mirada penetrante que recorría su cuerpo desnudo lo hizo ruborizarse. Hannibal no perdió mucho tiempo admirandolo, se quito el sweater y los pantalones de pijama.

Desnudos uno frente al otro, las manos de Will subieron desde el pecho descubierto del doctor recorriendo el vello plateado hasta sus anchos hombros.

Las manos de Hannibal encontraron sus caderas y bajaron lentamente por sus glúteos hasta el derriere. Sus cuerpos se acercaron y sus alientos se mezclaron en el roce de sus labios.

-Ohhh!..

Will se sorprendió al ser levantado por los glúteos y depositado sobre el piano. Hannibal le robó el aliento. Lo besaba con desesperación. A Will se le agotaba el aire y entónces...

Hannibal rápidamente y con gran habilidad levantó su cuerpo y lo depositó boca abajo, sobre la fría superficie.

Will puso sus manos sobre la superficie lisa del piano y gimió.

-Ahhmmmmgggnn...

El miembro de Hannibal lo penetraba lentamente hasta el fondo. Su cuerpo lo recibió naturalmente. El interior de sus piernas estaba húmedo de lubricante desde que habían intercambiado besos..ventajas de ser pareja de un supra-ser...

Will pensaba en lo delicioso que se sentía poder recibirlo sin barreras...sin ayuda... naturalmente..su cuerpo estaba hecho para Hannibal. Nunca antes se había sentido igual con nadie ...

Hannibal empezó a acelerar la velocidad de sus embestidas. Will gimió aún más fuerte. Sus rizos de chocolate se sacudían por la fuerza con que estaba siendo penetrado. El piano se movia peligrosamente.

Sus uñas arañaban la superficie del piano. Apoyó su frente sudorosa en la fría madera. Hannibal dobló una de sus piernas tomándola por debajo de la rodilla para tener mejor acceso. Will maulló de placer.

-Mmmm...oh Dios...

El cabello de Hannibal cubria sus ojos. Se movía libremente y le hacia ver más intimidante y sexy al cubrir su mirada. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban mientras sostenía por la pierna a Will con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en el piano.

Empezó a gruñir como el wendigo. Will se exito aún más al escucharlo...

-Ahhh...Hanniibaalll...

El nudo se inflaba y golpeaba la entrada húmeda, incitando pequeños gemidos de Will. Hannibal invadió una vez más el cálido cuerpo en una profunda penetración hasta que su nudo se deslizo adentro completamente.

Hannibal se acostó un poco sobre Will, cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus manos cubrieron las de Will y le susurró en el oído jadeando cada palabra..

-Casate..conmigo..

Will gimió. Podía sentir el nudo expandiéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Podía sentir el miembro de Hannibal pulsando. Giró su cabeza para suplicar a tientas un beso. Sus labios rozaron los de Hannibal y contestó antes de unirlos en un tierno beso.

-Sii...oh Dios..Siiii...con...una condición...

-Mmm... Cuál?

-Que Brian sea... mesero en la recepción..

FIN


End file.
